


Pet (boyxboyxboyxboy)

by Naturalin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Aliens, Angst, Erotica, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Rape, Science Fiction, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalin/pseuds/Naturalin
Summary: Finn is abducted and sold as a pet to a superior species.- I'm not good at descriptions. It's sexy, it's fun, it's scary, it's sweet. Try it!Warning: This story contains rape, abuse and explicit content.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 95





	1. Abduction

**A/N: This is the first story I ever wrote and my pen wasn't the best. It's difficult for me to read it now, without noticing a ton of mistakes, but I want to keep the soul of it and I won't change it too much. I hope you'll check out my newer works too: Whole and Companion.**

"Almost done." Finn murmured and bandaged the last of the sparrow's wing.

He carefully placed the bird into a cat carrier and closed the lid. He'd made sure to pack a hot water bottle, beneath a nest of blankets, to keep the animal warm.

The boy lifted the carrier in both arms and set off for the vet.

He reached the familiar building in ten minutes and pushed the door open with his shoulder. The receptionist greeted him with a smile.

"Finn. Let me see if Judith is available."

"Thanks, Clara." Finn smiled and took a seat on a green plastic bench in the waiting area.

A harried looking young woman, with red hair and a white lab coat, stepped into room. She grinned at him wearily.

"Finn. I know you love animals, but you can't keep showing up without an appointment." She chided gently.

Finn stood and cradled the carrier with a wry smile.

"Sorry, Jude. I thought I might catch you at a good time." He spoke quietly.

Judith was his older brother's ex-girlfriend. She'd babysat Finn plenty of times when he was younger and their mutual love of animals had kept them close.

She sighed and pushed back a few stubborn strands of red hair.

"I just had a cancellation, actually. Come on through." Judith said and he followed her through the door.

"It's a sparrow." Finn supplied, as he opened the carrier. "I think a cat might have got him."

Judith donned a pair of latex gloves and gently lifted the bird. She hummed approvingly as she examined the wing.

"This is nicely done. He's lost a few feathers and is a little scratched up. Nothing serious." She fetched a tube and applied antibiotic cream to the scratches.

"So where'd you find this one?" She asked absently.

"School parking lot." Finn replied, watching the process attentively.

"You know bud, I love your compassion but you can't keep bringing in every injured animal you find. If my boss catches me treating without charging, I could lose my job." She said softly and placed the bird back in its carrier.

Finn lowered his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, Jude." He said soberly. "I can pay."

Judith removed her gloves and ruffled his curly hair.

"You know the prices are too steep for you, bud. Just be a little more careful and save up for vet school, alright?" She said fondly.

Finn smiled back and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Good job on the wing and keep up the hot water bottle. Do you still have the vitamin supplements from your last patient?" Judith asked and Finn nodded.

"Sprinkle that on his food and apply this twice a day for a week. Then come back for a check-up." She handed him the tube of antibiotic cream.

"Thank you." Finn said gratefully. "I'll see to your lawn this week."

Judith handed him the carrier with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You know my car could use a little polishing." She said with a small smirk.

"I'll bring my dad's wax." Finn promised, and ducked out the door, before the young vet could think of more creative ways for him to pay his debts.

He nodded to the waving receptionist and held the door awkwardly with his shoulder, for an old lady and her poodle.

He went home and fed his patient, before donning a jacket and heading off to babysit his former neighbors kid, Ben.

Ben's mother was a single parent, who'd been forced to move into smaller accommodations when she couldn't make ends meet. She had three jobs and Finn babysat her four year old twice a week, to give the poor woman a break.

"You're a lifesaver, Finn." Sofie was wearing makeup that didn't quite mask her dark circles and wan complexion, but when she smiled she looked lovely. "Call me if anything comes up. There's a lasagna in the fridge."

Finn nodded and assured her he would. The woman kissed his cheek and hurried out the door.

"Fiiiinn!!!" Ben, three feet tall with shaggy blonde curls, raced through the doorway and latched onto the older boy's leg.

"This is a tricertots!" The child stated proudly and held up a plastic dinosaur.

Finn grinned and lifted the kid onto his hip.

"Triceratops." The older boy corrected and kicked off his shoes. "That's cool."

"Want to see his friends?" Ben asked eagerly and wiggled to be let down when Finn nodded.

Finn spent the evening playing with dinosaurs and watching cartoons. He fed them both Sofie's leftover lasagna and prepared the child for bed. By the time Sofie arrived home, Finn was anxious to see to his animal patient.

"Thank you, darling." The mom left a pink stain on the boy's cheek and a blueberry pie in his hands.

Finn set off home at a brisk pace, and jumped over a park fence, to cut the journey short.

The park was dark and deserted, but he knew it well and walked the swerving paths confidently.

He had just taken a bite of pie when a bright light glared through the trees. The boy yelped, dropping the dessert, and covered his eyes.

A harsh buzzing filled his head and Finn spun, stumbling blindly backwards. The noise increased to a deafening volume and his knees buckled.

......

Finn woke to a pounding migraine and a chemical taste in his mouth. He was lying on a spongy surface and his arms were lined with tubes running a blue liquid. His veins seemed to throb, in time with his head, and a large hand brushed over his brow.

An alien, Finn thought dazedly, as he stared up at the blue being before him.

Something in the lines of its face made him think it was female. It wore a white bodysuit with grey markings and its nose was flat and cat-like. Her eyes were yellow with red pupils and her smile revealed sharp teeth.

Finn felt his whole body shiver with apprehension and the alien's long fingers stroked again.

"You're safe. Try to relax." Her voice was deeper than a Human woman and had a hissing quality to it.

Unsurprisingly, this statement didn't ease the boy's racing heart in the slightest and he cleared his throat.

"Where am I?" He spoke hoarsely.

The strange alien smiled wider and kept petting his hair.

"You're in a clinic, being prepared for transportation to Keafule. A facility for multi-racial species." She answered lightly.

Finn's heart stuttered painfully, but he kept still beneath that large hand. The needles in his arms felt deep and his legs were strapped down.

"Will you let me go home?" He asked gravely.

Her smile twitched, but her gaze remained steady.

"No. Are you thirsty?" She said, switching the subject deftly.

Finn nodded numbly and sipped the cup held to his lips. The drink was both sweet and salty and his heart beat slower afterwards.

A crash sounded beside them and a steady chime began to ping through the room. The alien lifted her hand and hurried towards the commotion.

Finn turned his head and watched in disbelief as a purple boy - with furred white ears and claws - was wrestled onto a mat by several blue aliens. The boy snarled and bucked, long legs ripping free of their confines and kicking out at his assailants.

The blue aliens inevitably restrained him and a clear mask was placed over his spitting mouth. The needles, that lined his purple arms, bled red as his struggles gradually eased and then stopped entirely.

The blood was mopped up and a few aliens rubbed their limbs from the unconscious boy's hits.

The mask was removed and the boy slept, chest moving steadily as the chime died down.

Finn eased out a shaky breath.

The boy's face was sharp, with a pointed chin and tilted eyes. His nose was small and straight, mouth thin and wide. Purple hair fell to his shoulders and was only a few shades lighter than his skin. And the triangular ears, on the top of his head, twitched lightly in sleep.

Finn felt a presence step up beside him and turned his head to see a new alien smile down at him. This one was male and seemed a little older than the first.

Without a word the alien placed a mask over his face and a cool mist filled the boy's nose and mouth. Within seconds, Finn's eyes closed and he slept.

......

When he woke up the second time his headache was gone and his limbs tingled oddly.

The female was standing over him.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Ok." Finn croaked and licked his parched lips.

The alien silently handed him a cup and he drank thirstily of the sweet and salty drink.

"Try to sit up." The alien instructed and removed his cup.

Finn slowly sat up and the tingling intensified in the areas that pressed against the spongy surface of the mat. His bare feet touched the floor and his toes cramped. He winced.

"Any discomfort?" The alien asked and Finn shook his head.

"Just pins and needles. My feet are a little numb." He explained.

The alien knelt and massaged his feet and calves. Her fingers were long, with red nails and six digits on each hand.

As her hands moved up his leg Finn noticed his skin was hairless. He lifted a hand to his head and patted the familiar curls with relief.

When her hands reached his thighs, Finn eased away. The alien glanced up at him and smiled in understanding, eerie eyes narrowing with the motion. She moved onto his hands and arms - motions firm and impersonal.

By the time she was done most of the prickling was gone and Finn stood shakily. His arms were bruised from the needles and a pink line ran up his pale stomach. He swallowed with nausea, as his mind offered possible reasons for it.

He looked up and was speared by icy blue eyes. The purple boy was restrained in an upright carrier and surrounded by several aliens. He watched Finn through slit pupils, mouth fixed in a sneer.

The female touched his arm lightly.

"This way." She said and Finn followed, stepping gingerly on the smooth black floor. The purple boy was steered out after him.

He felt self-conscious walking naked before the feline and softly asked for some clothes.

The blue alien smiled pleasantly, but denied him.

They stepped through several tunneled passages lined with lights and met a set of white doors, that seemed at odds with the dark surroundings.

"These are the doors to Keafule. Your temporary stay." The alien supplied.

"Temporary...then where will I go?" Finn asked quietly.

The alien touched his shoulder and guided him forwards.

"To your new home." She answered and the doors opened.

They were received by several blue aliens, who eyed Finn with pleased expressions and the purple boy with blank wariness.

"This is the Human and the southern Ytra." The female said, gesturing to Finn and the feline. "The Ytra is aggressive. Both have been chipped with all twenty-two million and eighty-five thousand currently recorded languages."

Finn's head spun with that announcement.

He was led forward by another alien and they walked through a second set of doors. Boys of all kinds lounged around the room.

Some were tall, short, colorful or had various animal appendages. They were all humanoid on two legs, though some looked more Human than others. All were naked.

The alien beside Finn took his wrist and wrapped a strip of black material around his upper arm. When its edges met a beep sounded and Finn jumped as a jab of needles hooked into his skin.

The alien smiled at him with his disconcerting eyes.

"It's a Keafule transmitter. Nothing to fear." He explained and directed him to a lounge area covered in blankets and pillows.

The Human sat and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes against a rush of exhaustion and listened as the alien moved away.

A soft shape brushed over his fingertips and Finn's eyes flew open.

A slim boy - with white skin and black wavy hair - grinned at him. His large eyes were a pale blue with barely discernible grey pupils. He also had triangular black ears and a puffy black tail that he was currently brushing over Finn's leg.

"You look cold without any fur." The boy said and, when he spoke, small fangs flashed between his full lips.

Finn didn't have a clue what to say, so he simply nodded. A gesture of agreement or greeting; he wasn't really sure.

The boy seemed to take it for agreement because he climbed onto Finn's lap and wrapped his tail around the Human's waist.

Finn let out a startled breath as their limp genitals touched.

The feline ran his hands through Finn's brown curls in a shockingly familiar gesture.

"This is soft." The boy remarked. "Not as soft as mine though. Feel." He took Finn's limp hand and placed it on his neck.

Finn felt a moment of dazed distraction as silky fur brushed over his fingers. The boy's entire spine was covered in it, leading a trail down to his long tail. The feline purred against him and leaned into the touch Finn barely registered he was giving.

He ripped his hand away and the boy gave a disappointed pout.

"Keep going!" He demanded, reaching for Finn's hand again.

A new voice laughed.

"Noni, not all species are as affectionate as you." The voice belonged to a grey skinned boy with long white hair. His eyes were an inky black with white centers and his limbs were thin, almost gaunt.

"This one is!" Noni turned back to Finn from inches away and his blue eyes seemed uncomfortable discerning.

"He's just shocked from his arrival. What's your name?" Noni ran his slim fingers through Finn's hair again and smiled sweetly.

"F-Finn." He answered, and clenched his fingers against the urge to stroke that fluffy tail.

The white haired boy laughed, voice ringing melodically through the room.

"You didn't even ask his name before molesting him?" The boy grinned, sharp teeth flashing in his thin face.

"This isn't molestation!" Noni's ears pushed flat. "This is an introduction. Would you mind your own business?" He snapped, making the request sound more like an order.

The grey skinned boy tilted his head and nodded amiably at Finn.

"My name is Anargi. I'll be happy to show you around, when Noni proves too much for you." With a final toothy grin the boy stepped away - moving gracefully on the balls of his slim feet.

Noni watched him go with narrowed eyes, then turned back to Finn, ears perking up.

"I don't mean to overwhelm you." Noni said softly, running his tail over Finn's back.

"This really is a greeting on my world. I like you. I want to be your friend. Is this allowed?" His gaze was filled with such serious solemnity that Finn wanted to duck away and hide. Instead he swallowed hard and struggled to speak. He'd never been good with words.

"I'd like to be friends." He finally managed and Noni's face lit up with a bright smile. The feline ducked his head and rubbed their cheeks together. And Finn felt downy soft hairs brush against his skin.

"Friends." Noni purred and twined his arms around Finn's neck.

Finn clenched his hands against the floor. He'd known he was gay from a young age and Noni's animal characteristics didn't seem to be dulling his hormonal response to an attractive male.

"Is there water?" He asked in a rush.

Noni jumped up and reached a hand down.

"Absolutely! This way." Noni smiled and pulled Finn to his feet. He was just a few inches shorter than Finn and if he noticed the Human boy's twitching shaft, he didn't mention it.

Noni led him to a large, clear dispenser in the corner. The feline grabbed a cup from a table and filled it with water. Finn took it and drank it down. The water tasted faintly of chemicals and he set the cup down with a small frown.

Noni eyed him closely.

"I don't like it either." The feline said. "The water on my world is fresh, straight from mountain springs. It's wonderful to swim in, when the season is warm."

Finn blinked and Noni tilted his head, eyeing him with that same keen observation.

"What surprises you?" The boy asked.

"You like to swim?" Finn asked, then flushed. He'd just assumed Noni would react like an earth cat to water.

"Oh, yes. I was one of the best too." Noni grinned, small fangs poking into his lower lip.

A derisive snort sounded and Finn looked up to see a group of boys in various shades of colorful scales.

"I'd like to see you best a Kua, Noni." One of the boy's said, pink scales shimmering over his face and torso. His long fingers were webbed, and tipped with sharp claws, and slit yellow eyes narrowed on the feline.

"Furry creatures shouldn't brag, when they're so obviously inferior." The scaled boy said haughtily, and his posse of scaled companions all watched Noni and Finn with open contempt.

Noni's ears went flat and he touched Finn's arm, steering him away from the hostile stares.

"That would be Liven. The Kua spend most of their lives in water. They're an isolated race that keep to themselves. In here they stay close to the only source of water they can find. It's sad, really." Noni's ears drooped a little further, then he flicked a look up at Finn. "But that doesn't excuse their behavior. Do you want to sit with me again?"

Finn blinked at this abrupt change of subject.

"Yes." He said simply, and Noni steered him towards a clear spot on some mattresses.

Finn sat and felt exhaustion weigh him down. His limbs were still shaky and his head had started to pound.

A gentle hand smoothed over his back.

"I was the same at first." Noni said softly. "Lie down, it helps."

Finn shifted to lie on the soft blue mattress and turned away from the room. A warm shape settled against his back and Noni's satiny tail wrapped around his waist. Finn closed his eyes and slept.


	2. Drugged

A chiming sound woke Finn a while later. He still felt exhausted and his eyes stung. Noni's tail and arm were draped around him, and their legs were intertwined.

A blush burned his cheeks and he tentatively turned his head. Noni blinked at him sleepily, black hair tousled around his dainty face.

"That's the dinner bell. We're being fed." There was a note of irony in the feline's voice and Finn glanced uneasily towards the doors.

"Nothing scary." Noni's hand trailed softly over his jaw.

The food arrived on a large cart and the boys formed a line to make their plates. Noni stayed seated until the queue had shortened considerably, before he pulled Finn to his feet.

The plates were large and clear, and the cutlery was long and curved, in a fashion that was presumably meant for larger hands.

Noni selected a grilled green fish and an assortment of meats. Finn felt a little nauseous to see several dishes of what appeared to be live food.

He carefully aimed for what seemed most familiar and settled on a bowl of colorful looking vegetables, along with some blue cubes, and thin strips of meat.

He tasted the vegetables carefully and was pleasantly surprised by the lightly spiced flavor. The meat was a little dry, but filling, and the blue cubes had a nutty taste with a texture like cheese.

Noni watched Finn's expressions with bright eyes, while he finished his carnivorous plate.

"Good?" The feline asked and Finn nodded.

They finished their meal in companionable silence and placed the empty plates in a stacking pile on the table. A second tray was brought in with some of the sweet and salty drink.

Noni wrinkled his nose at the taste.

"Apparently this is good for us." The feline muttered and forced the drink down.

Finn drained his cup and his eyes immediately drooped.

Noni pulled the Human to his lap and Finn was too weary to feel embarrassed. He pillowed his cheek on the feline's warm thigh and observed the alien boys drowsily.

One bird-like individual was preening his yellow feathers; running them through his beak, and ruffling them, until they lay smooth against his back.

Noni carted his fingers through Finn's hair in a soothing rhythm.

"We are many kinds in here." The feline murmured. "Some of us find the same species and they keep to themselves. Others might find friends from foreign places."

Finn's eyelids felt weighed down and he fought to keep listening.

"Are you the only one of your race in here?" Finn mumbled.

"Yes." He felt the feline move closer and then a soft kiss brushed Finn's nape. "But now I have you."

A black tail flicked beside Finn's cheek and he petted it on reflex. His eyes drifted shut, fingers still burrowed in the soft pelt.

......

Finn woke uncomfortably warm, and made to turn, only to find himself pinned. His eyes flew opened and he stared at the black ear twitching against his cheek.

Unbelievable memories surged in and his eyes travelled down to see Noni curled around him. The feline's face was pressed into his neck and hot breaths dampened his skin.

Finn's heart-rate quickened and he willed his morning wood to recede. The boy sighed against him and Finn squirmed.

Noni lifted his head and smiled blearily.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" Noni mumbled, and brushed a hand through his black hair - ear pushing flat, before it flicked up. He looked searchingly up at Finn, when the Human stayed silent.

"What is it?" Noni shifted and his slender leg brushed Finn's erection. Finn shut his eyes tight in humiliation and there was a moment of pained silence.

"Oh." Noni finally said. He curled his hands over Finn's shoulders and lifted, until their eyes were level.

"Is it me? Or is it biology." Noni asked.

"Both." Finn said quietly, feeling so ashamed he wished the floor would swallow him whole. He opened his eyes and reluctantly met those clear blue orbs, surrounded by sooty lashes.

Noni brushed the back of his hand lightly over Finn's cheek and smiled gently.

"I'm glad you like me," the feline said, "but my people are naturally tactile. We crave physical contact, but it's not always sexual." Black ears drooped and he whispered. "But I won't touch you, if you don't want me to."

Finn felt his shame reach unbearable levels, while Noni spoke, and his eyes had fixed on a point below the feline's elbow. At that final sentence he forced his chin up and Noni watched him with wide, solemn eyes.

The feline must have been lonely to attach so desperately to another species. Finn's hard-on was thankfully fading and it gave him the courage to speak.

"It's ok." He said. "I'm sorry about my..." His throat closed and he couldn't finish the sentence.

Noni's hands delved into Finn's curls and he butted their heads hard together.

"I'm so glad! Don't be sorry. I'm not offended. Let me show you the showers."

Dazed from the abrupt topic change, Finn accepted a hand-up and walked beside the feline.

The showers were in an adjoining room and the faucets were large squares that ran water when you stepped beneath them. One brown furred boy, with rounded ears, barely touched the water before leaving. The scaled Kua, however, were pressed beneath the stream - faces turned up blissfully.

Noni ran to an empty faucet and sighed as the water hit - ears pressed tight to his scalp. Dispensers in the walls provided a watery soap, that barely foamed, but cleaned efficiently.

Afterwards, they stepped onto a crate blowing warm air and Finn frowned at his smooth skin.

"What is it?" Noni asked, squeezing the water from his tail.

"They removed my body hair, but everyone else seems to have theirs." Finn said and the feline ran his hand down the Human's smooth arm.

"Before I came here I was covered in fur." Noni said. "Now I'm practically bare." He lowered his face and his ears swept back. "It's shameful."

In the breeze of the dryer Finn could see the downy pale hairs covering Noni's white skin. They were barely noticeable and fine as spider silk.

Finn brushed a hand down the feline's arm and marveled at the velvet softness against his fingers.

"I like it." He said simply and Noni glanced warily. Slit eyes searched Finn's for a moment, before Noni's ears swivelled forward.

"Thank you." The feline moved closer and tucked his head beneath Finn's chin, fitting his slim arms around the Human's waist.

Finn closed his eyes, feeling lightheaded and a little surreal. He ran his hand down the thicker pelt on Noni's back and let his cheek brush against one satiny ear. Noni pushed his cool nose against the Human's neck and produced a deep purr. It felt nice. Comfortable.

Several boys stepped past them and Finn opened his eyes. A few glanced their way, but no one seemed to mind their behavior. Several boys were even more physical than they were. Finn's eyes widened and he hurriedly looked away.

"What?" Noni's head shifted beneath his chin to watch the boys. "This isn't common where you're from?" He asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Finn said quietly.

Noni dropped his head to Finn's shoulder and smiled up at him, white fang poking into his pink lip.

"But you're so affectionate. I could tell straight away." The feline said.

Finn's hand was itching to run over Noni's soft ears and he had to agree.

"I'd only just arrived. How could you tell?" He asked, forcing his hand to remain where it was on the feline's back.

"I'm an excellent judge of character." Noni grinned and stepped back - swishing his tail free of the last drops of water.

"Let's go." He caught Finn's hand and they wandered back into the hall.

"What can we do around here?" Finn wondered, looking around at the large, but sparsely furnished space.

Noni shrugged and tugged him into a cushioned corner.

"There isn't much to do." The feline guided him down and climbed onto his lap. "Sleep, eat. Some of the newer ones exercise but most are losing their energy. No one seems to gain weight." Noni leaned back against Finn's chest and closed his eyes.

"Is everyone calm? Do they ever fight?" Finn scanned the hall, noting the young aliens vast physical differences. There was bound to be discord now and then.

The feline tilted his head and blinked up at him.

"I was aggressive at first." Noni whispered. "The Kua used to be unbearable. There's something about this place. Perhaps the water or the food? It makes you calm. Tired."

The feline twisted and folded his arms across the Human's chest. "But you don't seem to need it. Have you ever been angry?"

Finn quirked a smile.

"Sure. I have bad days too." He answered.

The feline grinned and smoothed his fingers across Finn's nape, claws scratching lightly.

"I meant violent. Aggressive?" Noni clarified.

Finn leaned back and tried to think of such a time. Finally he shook his head.

"As a child I had temper tantrums, but no. I don't like to fight."

Noni dropped his chin against Finn's shoulder and smiled into his skin.

At that moment the doors opened, and a couple of blue aliens entered, with the purple boy between them. The Ytra's head hung low and his crystal eyes were unfocused and empty. Noni gasped and his body straightened.

"He's one of mine." The feline whispered, watching the newcomer with wide eyes. Finn felt a burst of apprehension and struggled not to fold his arms tight around Noni's shoulders.

"One of your race?" He asked instead and the feline nodded, tail swishing.

The blue aliens attached a bracelet to the purple boy's arm and guided him towards the mattresses.

A couple of boys neared the newcomer curiously - but Noni jumped up and pushed past them.

Finn stayed seated and his gut churned with unease.


	3. Loyalty

Noni crouched down and touched the purple boy's limp hands. The feline slowly lifted his head and stared vacantly.

Noni whispered something intently and ran his hand up one purple arm. Something flickered in the newcomer's slit eyes and he slowly turned his hand to entwine their fingers.

Noni turned eagerly towards Finn and made a beckoning gesture.

Finn stood and took a cautious step forward. His uneasiness kept growing and he couldn't shake the feeling. Was it the Ytra's earlier aggression? Or was it something different?

Noni waved him over a second time - a frown of confusion marring his delicate brow.

Finn approached them reluctantly, and Noni smiled up at him, before cupping the purple boy's jaw.

"I'm Noni. What's your name?" The feline purred.

The newcomer blinked hard a few times and his grey pupils sharpened.

"Liler." He whispered.

Noni's responding smile lit up the room and he nudged their cheeks together.

"I'm going to get you some water, Liler. Finn will stay with you - he's a friend." Noni jumped up and ran towards the water dispenser.

Finn shuffled uncertainly. He did not want to sit beside the purple boy, but without a definitive reason he couldn't justify his behavior. He sat slowly and watched those drooping white ears.

Liler's lavender waves were lightly mussed and his heavy lashes shielded his eyes. His body language spoke only of exhaustion and Finn felt a moment of shame.

"Hi." He said softly.

The feline's ear twitched, and that pointed chin lifted, until icy orbs pierced Finn. The Human tensed and the hair rose on the back of his neck.

"You." Liler hissed. "You didn't fight. Didn't resist. You just laid there. Like prey."

Finn's heart stuttered and he leaned back from the Ytra.

"Why?" Liler's voice was barely audible, but his eyes burned a cold flame. "Don't you have any pride? Any loyalty?"

Finn felt his palms go damp and he curled his fingers tight.

"Loyalty?" He asked quietly. What was Liler referring to? His planet? His family? "I didn't fight, because I couldn't win."

That cold stare narrowed and Liler placed one claw tipped hand on the mattress.

"What about your pack? Your alpha?" His white tail swept up, and curled for balance, as Liler crawled closer.

Finn's pulse beat hard in his throat and he turned for any sign of Noni. The black haired feline was arguing with a few of the Kua, who blocked the water dispenser.

Long fingers curled around his throat and he looked up into Liler's slit eyes.

The feline straddled him in a gesture similar to Noni - only where Noni's touch was comforting; this was restrictive. Liler's build made him appear smaller from afar, but he was a full head taller than Finn.

Sharp claws pressed against his skin and Finn kept very still.

"So if your opponent is stronger, you won't resist?" Liler asked, white tail beating steadily against the floor. "You'll just take it. Like a worm."

"Let go of me." Finn grit, struggling to keep his eyes locked on that contemptuous gaze.

Liler bared his teeth, revealing needle-sharp fangs and a gasp sounded. Out of the corner of his eye Finn saw Noni place a cup on the floor. Then the black haired feline was on all fours and he slinked around them - movements fluid and cautious.

Liler snarled, legs tightening around Finn, and the Human winced.

Noni flattened his ears sideways and pressed his tail against the mattress. He produced a small yip and cautiously rubbed his head against Liler's shoulder.

Liler growled and his tail lashed the air, icy gaze still fixed on Finn.

"Lower your eyes." Noni whispered, between more purring yips.

The feline's scathing comments still stung and, briefly, Finn was tempted to ignore Noni. He took a small breath and let his gaze drop to Liler's collarbone.

"Now show your throat." Noni breathed.

The brunet swallowed hard and felt those claws tighten a fraction against the motion.

Ever so slowly, he let his head fall back. Liler pushed against him, until Finn lay flat on his back, eyes fixing on a blue pillow beside them.

Warm skin pressed against his chest and Liler's breath ghosted over his ear.

"Pathetic." The Ytra hissed, and Finn clenched his jaw tight.

The claws retracted and Liler's weight lifted. Finn made to sit up, but Noni's hand pressed against his shoulder; keeping him still. He looked up and met the black haired feline's unreadable gaze.

"Just a little longer." Noni murmured, and Finn stayed down. Finally, the small hand lifted and he sat up slowly.

Noni moved carefully to Liler's side and passed him the cup. Liler drank, wrinkling his nose at the taste and Noni smiled, whispering something. The purple feline gave the tiniest smile in return and Noni surged forward, butting their heads together.

In the next instant both felines curled around each other and Noni tucked his head beneath Liler's chin with a blissful expression.

Finn quietly got to his feet and moved away. He found a solitary corner on the opposite side of the hall and felt an absurd burning in his eyes. He forced the tears down and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Exhausting aren't they?" A voice spoke and Finn opened his eyes to see Anargi's black orbs watching him.

The boy's grey skin and white hair gave the impression he was leached of color and his sharp teeth had Finn's skin prickling.

Anargi didn't seem discouraged by Finn's silence and he folded his thin limbs onto a deep green pillow.

"The Ytra live in packs." The white haired boy continued. "I believe the new one is from the south and Noni is from the north, but their hierarchy is similar. Overly emotional creatures that show violence one minute and kindness the next." He cast a meaningful look towards the entwined pair and Finn thought he saw Noni's blue eyes look towards him.

He dropped his gaze. He was still trying to process what happened and craved solitude.

"And what of your kind, Finn?" Anargi asked lightly, curling his spindly legs to face the Human more directly. "Was the little Ytra correct? Do you crave affection like they do, or are you more solitary creatures, like mine?"

Finn knew his silence was becoming downright rude and he reluctantly faced the white haired boy.

"I suppose we can be both." He answered slowly. "Some of us are social, others prefer to be alone. Most people are a mix of the two." He frowned as he spoke. He wasn't well versed in psychology and hadn't given it much thought.

Anargi leaned his head against the wall, snowy hair parting to reveal a spindly grey neck.

"And which are you?"

"Somewhere in the middle, I guess. I like people, but I was always better at interacting with animals." Finn answered.

"Animals?" Anargi smiled and slanted another look towards the Ytra. "And why do you think that is?"

Finn shrugged and stared at his hands. He wanted nothing more than solitude just then.

"Maybe because I'm not good with words." He said. "Animals can read you and they're honest..." he trailed off.

A grey hand folded around his fingers and Finn jolted at the sight of long, black claws.

He looked up into those liquid black eyes, white dots glowing eerily in their centers.

"Are you afraid of me?" Anargi asked softly.

"Yes." Finn answered instantly and Anargi flashed him a tight-lipped smile. It was difficult to read his foreign features, but it seemed to have a wry tilt to it.

"Most creatures are." Anargi said, hand still curled around Finn's. "My kind are predators. We hunt in the night and sleep by the day. We are very difficult to catch."

"How did they catch you?" Finn breathed, heart-rate rising.

Anargi's thin nostrils flared, as if he could scent the Human's fear.

"The same way they caught you, I'm sure." Anargi shook his head, white hair swishing softly. "I am young and curious. I strayed too far from the safety of the dark and here I am."

He watched Finn a moment longer, eyes traveling over his face lazily. The Human carefully made to move his hand, but Anargi tightened his grip a fraction.

"I won't hurt you, you know." Anargi said. "This place changes you. I woke up and my appetite for flesh was less. The urge to hunt is gone. Now all I'm left with is boredom and curiosity."

Finn's breath expelled in a rush he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"That's a relief." He said simply and Anargi's lethal grin made him blanch.

The food chime sounded and they both looked towards the doors.

Anargi stood, and stretched his long limbs leisurely, then looked down at the Finn. "Let's go, while the food is fresh."

Finn stood and joined the queue of early birds. He reached the front relatively quickly and selected his meal with care. Anargi chose only the live options and stacked his plate with wiggling, or twitching, specimens. Finn's stomach quelled at the sight.

"We'll sit in the corner." The grey skinned boy seemed to assume they were dining buddies now and Finn could think of no polite way to refuse. He sat.

Anargi ate with brisk efficiency, his meal sometimes squeaking or making him chase it around the plate. The brunet only made it through a portion of vegetables, before he had to push his plate away.

"Does my meal bother you?" Anargi asked, stabbing into his final offering and finishing it in one gulp.

"Yes." Finn answered, gaze fixed on the floor to keep his roiling stomach in check.

Anargi laughed, melodic voice completely at odds with his bloody teeth.

"I like my meal fresh. Perhaps you'd have a taste for it if you tried." He mused and Finn shuddered.

The second tray of the sweet and salty drink arrived and Anargi sighed.

"I'll fetch us some of that swill." The grey skinned boy said and stood gracefully.

He was back a short while later and passed Finn a cup.

"Do you know what's in this?" Finn asked, when he'd finished it.

Anargi had downed his cup, in three loud gulps, and was coughing into his elbow.

"It's..." the white haired boy coughed a few more times and cleared his throat, "It's probably what keeps us dull. I tried to skip it once and they forced it down my throat."

Finn blinked and considered his cup.

"Do you know what they want from us?" He asked and gathered their plates.

Anargi gave a liquid shrug and placed the cups onto the plates.

"I'm guessing they'll sell us." The white haired alien stood and placed his items on the table and Finn did the same.

"Sell us? Why?" Finn asked and Anargi quirked a fine, white brow at him.

"For sexual purposes, entertainment, or labor." The grey skinned boy settled back onto the mattress and yawned, stretching his thin body, before curling on his side.

Finn stared at him in horror.

Anargi opened his black eyes and pillowed his head on his arm.

"Don't be naive." He murmured, watching Finn with dark amusement.

Finn shook his head and stared at his hands resting limp in his lap. Would he be sold to some alien as a slave? Alien trafficking. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

The drink seemed to be having its effect and his eyes started to droop.

"Lie down." Anargi instructed softly and Finn did so, resting on his side, and struggling to keep his mind clear.

Cold fingertips brushed over his face and he blinked at Anargi in surprise. The alien quirked a smile at him.

"I want to touch your hair." Anargi said quietly and Finn found himself nodding, even though it wasn't a question.

Black claws ran over his scalp and the Human shivered.

Anargi watched him with hooded eyes, white lashes partially eclipsing the black. His mouth was surprisingly plump - dark grey with a pronounced cupid bow and a full lower lip. He was attractive, in a nightmarish way.

Finn struggled to make sense of that description and Anargi chuckled.

"You like this." The grey alien murmured and Finn closed his eyes in agreement.

Those deadly claws kept stroking and the pressure felt good. He slept.

......

Finn woke to Anargi's startling face and battled an immediate urge to recoil.

White lashes rested against the boy's sharp cheeks and his grey mouth was slightly open, revealing the faintest tips of his shark-like teeth. His fine white hair pooled beneath him and his clawed hands were gently curled in sleep.

"Finn..."

He looked up at the tentative voice and saw Noni sitting close by. The feline's ears were drooping and his tail was curled around his legs.

"Why didn't you stay with us yesterday? Don't you like me anymore?" Noni's large blue eyes were wary.

Finn's heart beat faster and he sat up slowly, brushing the curls from his face.

"I like you, Noni. But I don't think me and Liler will get along." He replied carefully.

Noni's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you asking me to choose between you and my own kind?" The Ytra hissed.

Finn blinked in surprise at the hostile reaction.

"No." He said quietly and Noni searched his face intently.

"Yes, you are!" The feline countered.

Finn brushed his damp palms over his thighs and suddenly doubted his own words. Was he?

"I don't want you to choose. If you want to be my friend still, I'd like that." Finn finally said.

Noni's eyes were slitted and his tail started to swish.

"You challenged him." He spat.

The Human frowned and shook his head in denial.

"I had to tell you to show submission and he let you go. If you acknowledge him as alpha, he won't attack you." Noni continued, voice becoming earnest and ears swivelling forward.

Finn stared in disbelief. The feline wanted Finn to endure bullying, and harassment, for his sake?

"No." He said quietly.

Noni's ears swept down again.

"No?" The black haired boy repeated in a small voice.

"No." Finn repeated.

Noni's eyes filled, even as they hardened.

"You have no loyalty!" The feline snarled and spun on his heel to storm away.

Finn's heart pounded and he took a deep breath to steady himself. When he looked down he saw Anargi's eyes were open and watching him.

"They're so dramatic." Anargi said softly and reached out a clawed hand to brush down Finn's arm. "But I think you might have misunderstood each other."

Finn blinked at those unfathomable eyes.

"How so?" He asked.

Anargi gave another of those liquid shrugs and rose to his feet. He ran his claws through his long hair and smiled at Finn.

"I could be wrong. So I won't confuse you further. Let's go to the showers."


	4. Yield

During the next couple of days Finn endured slit eyes, and hisses, whenever his path crossed the felines. By the fourth day his heart was heavy and he slumped beneath the shower stream.

The stress was wearing him down and he couldn't shake the memory of Noni's tear filled glare. Had he misunderstood? Was there something he'd missed?

Cool hands ran over his shoulders and Finn sighed, feeling his tense muscles relax slightly. He was steadily growing accustomed to Anargi's unsettling appearance and clawed caresses.

"Don't fret so much. Soon another newcomer will arrive and they'll be distracted." Anargi soothed, but his words only added to the weight in Finn's chest. "Or we'll be sold." He added with dry humor and Finn's stomach dropped entirely.

The chime unexpectedly rang and it was off schedule from their usual feeding time. Anargi dropped his hands.

"I have to see what that is." He said and stepped out, dripping wet. The remaining boys, still showering, followed suit.

Finn stepped onto the dryer and let the heat run over him. Were they going to be sold?

Strong fingers dug into his arm and he was dragged and shoved against the metal wall. Finn winced and stared up into Liler's icy eyes.

"You're hurting my brother." The feline hissed, white ears pushed back and teeth bared in a snarl.

"I don't mean to." Finn said, voice not quite steady. "Let me go!"

Liler's eyes narrowed and he wrapped his long fingers around Finn's throat.

"His scent is all over you. He embraced you! And you spurn him." He snarled, claws cutting into the Human's neck. Finn clutched the Ytra's purple wrists.

"I'm not! You and I just don't get along." He wheezed, tugging at the iron hold on his throat.

Liler growled deep in his throat and his tail lashed.

"So it's my fault? Do you expect me to accept you?" The Ytra hissed.

Finn's frayed patience finally reached its limit.

"Let. Me. Go!" He hissed back, baring his square teeth, and looked directly into the feline's furious eyes. Liler grew dangerously still.

"Kneel." Liler breathed and ice ran through Finn's veins.

"What?" He gasped.

Liler's hand tightened around Finn's throat and forced him slowly down.

Finn locked his legs against the pressure and pushed back hard. The feline snarled and kicked the Human's legs out from under him.

He fell heavily on his side and shouted, when the Ytra's weight settled against his back. His heart thundered and he started to shake with panic.

"Liler!" Finn yelled frantically and fangs sank into his neck - squeezing his windpipe and forcing him into strangled silence.

Blood ran down his throat and a slim arm, hard with sinewy muscle, wrapped around his waist. Liler's other hand ripped Finn's leg to the side and a hot shaft pushed against his entrance.

Finn's eyes widened and his heart briefly stopped.

"Don't. Please." He squeezed out, and was cut off, when those sharp teeth clamped down harder.

Liler growled into his skin, and Finn felt the vibrations deep in his bones, and pushed forward.

The pain was a steady burn at first, as the taut skin stretched far too wide, and then it flared hot when his sphincter tore.

Finn sobbed out a breath, mind whirling with pain and disbelief. His arms shook against the damp floor and then gave out entirely. He hit the tiles hard and Liler pushed him down further, using the deeper angle to force his dick in the rest of the way.

Finn gave a strangled cry of pain and gasped for air like a fish out of water.

Liler's claws cut into his hips, as he slowly pulled out, held for one breathless moment, and then thrust brutally back in.

Finn tried to scream, but all that escaped his trapped windpipe was a thready whimper. The Ytra's shaft was a scorching brand searing into him, and tears ran down his face.

The feline growled once more and unhooked his fangs a fraction to lick the blood from Finn's neck.

"Yield." Liler hissed and Finn was finally able to take a full breath; he released it in a hoarse but full-throated scream.

The purple boy snarled and pistoned his hips in earnest - tearing into Finn's agonized body in rapid stabs until he abruptly stilled and pushed achingly deep.

The bloodied shaft pulsed and Finn felt a hot gush of wetness inside him, before his aggressor was torn away.

The Human slumped to the ground and sobbed in agony. Blue aliens surrounded him and he was lifted in gentle arms.

Through tear soaked eyes Finn saw Liler wrestled into submission and the blue aliens injected a substance into his neck.

The icy stare, that had been trained on Finn, dimmed and Liler's heavy lashes swept down. The feline went limp and he was carefully lifted and carried towards the hall.

A second alien approached the one holding Finn, swept his tangled hair aside and inserted a needle. Finn's sobs quieted and his body went soft.

The pain dulled to a bearable ache and his thoughts drifted.


	5. Sold

They stepped into the hall and Finn distantly noticed the boys standing in a straight line.

Several large aliens stood to the side and Noni was beside one with turquoise hair and pale yellow skin.

The feline looked towards him and uttered a shocked gasp.

The aliens carrying Liler approached the one with turquoise hair.

"This is our second Ytra." The female, that Finn recognised from his first day, said. "He is new and hasn't adjusted to the Etional. We can have him ready for you in a few weeks time."

The alien carrying Finn continued towards the exit and the strangers glowing eyes flicked towards them.

"And what of this one?" He spoke.

The female hesitated and then gestured the one carrying Finn forward.

"This is a Human. Unfortunately, he clashed with the Ytra in his adjustment period." She smoothed her hands together and clasped them in a faintly nervous gesture.

"I would have thought your security prevented such things." The turquoise haired alien stepped closer and eyed Finn curiously.

The female hesitated and her hands tightened.

"It was a minor oversight on our part, lord Ferrer. The incident timed alongside the inspection and the monitors were briefly unattended. I assure you, we keep our selection under close observation, on all hours of the day."

Lord Ferrer snorted lightly and the female twitched again. He stretched out a hand and ran his gold ringed fingers up Finn's leg.

"My lord, I have to ask you not..." She trailed off as the alien parted Finn's legs.

Noni uttered a cry of dismay, and the lord spared the feline a brief glance.

"The new Ytra is a stud, is he?" Ferrer asked, luminous stare running over Finn, before settling on his mauled neck.

"We can have him gelded, my lord." The female alien spoke in a rush. "Or if you spare us a week he'll be docile and manageable."

Noni was openly sniveling, black ears flat against his head, as he stared mournfully at Finn.

"And what is the cause for such violence?" Ferrer enquired and rubbed a lock of Finn's curly hair between his fingers.

"The Ytra live in a hierarchy. The strongest is named alpha and rules the pack. I imagine he felt challenged by the Human." She replied, slit eyes now flicking between Finn and the lord.

"And this Human thinks himself an alpha?" He asked, burning eyes locking onto Finn's glazed stare.

"No, my lord. If the Human was to be categorized in Ytra society he would be a submissive. I imagine it simply wasn't aware of the Ytra's signals."

"A cultural blunder." Ferrer concluded, and ran his hand over Finn's smooth belly. The lord's hand was slim, but large enough to eclipse Finn's ribcage.

"My lord Ferrer, pardon me, but we must examine the extent of the Human's damage. He isn't in any condition to undergo inspection." The blue alien stressed.

The lord gave her a small smile and quirked his brow.

"I have no need for further inspection. The little Ytra appears fond of the Human, so I'll have it shipped after a visit to the clinic." He gave Noni a meaningful look and the feline responded with a tremulous smile.

The female shifted and glanced at Liler's still form.

"And will you have the Human in place of the second Ytra?" She enquired.

Ferrer turned towards Noni and placed a hand on the feline's small shoulder.

"Have the stud shipped to my home as well. Leave him intact and save the Etional. I never approved of quelling natural behavior to start with." He drawled and steered Noni from the room.

The female blinked and cast an uneasy look towards Finn. Her hand hovered above his head and the blue aliens all exchanged glances.

"As you will, my lord." She finally said, but Ferrer had already left.

The alien carrying Finn moved towards the doors and the Human's eyes swept over Anargi, who stood beside a large golden alien with sharp ears. Anargi smirked, before Finn's eyes drifted shut.

He woke briefly to searing pain, and had a blurry impression of bright lights, and blue shapes. There was a prick in his neck and he slipped into darkness once more.

......

Gentle hands were running over his curls in a soothing manner. Finn's eyes opened slowly and he saw the familiar female smile down at him.

"How do you feel?" She asked in that deep, hissing voice that somehow managed to be comforting.

Horrifying memories flooded back, but they were muted as if covered by a deep fog; dulled by whatever medications the aliens possessed.

A familiar tingling, that he recognized from his first day, ran through his limbs. Particularly in his backside and neck.

"Ok." He said and licked his parched lips. "A little prickly."

The alien passed him a cup and Finn gulped down the familiar salty and sweet drink.

She placed the empty cup on a tray and stroked his hair again.

"You have been selected by lord Ferrer and you will be shipped to your new home in a few hours." She rasped quietly.

Finn vaguely remembered meeting the lord, but he had trouble recalling his face, apart from the vibrant turquoise hair. He did know the lord purchased both Noni and Liler as well.

The memory of his encounter with Liler was faint, but Finn's body remembered its trauma and small tremors ran through his hands.

The alien watched him a moment and then her second hand folded around his fingers, squeezing gently.

"My name is Myrina." She said softly. "And if they treat you poorly, I want you to approach the first Nyacta you see. That's us." She smiled and indicated herself. "Many of us serve in the lords homes, or you can find us at social gatherings." Her thumb swept across his hand in a comforting gesture. "Tell them my name and that you need to return to Keafule. They'll see you safely back here."

Finn stared into her red pupils and felt a small spark of hope light in his heart.

"You..." He hesitated and looked down. Myrina waited patiently. "You couldn't just return me to Earth? To my family? Please..." His throat closed up and his chest ached at the thought of his parents despair. They must have contacted the police by now.

Myrina gave a hissing sigh and moved to a cabinet. She filled a syringe with amber colored liquid and Finn's hope dwindled and died.

She returned to his side, cupped his face in her large palm, and injected the solution directly into his temple.

Coolness flooded into his skull and his thoughts seemed to scatter and dissolve.

The alien leaned forward and her lips brushed lightly over his brow.

"Do you remember my name?" She whispered.

"Myrina." Finn answered through strangely numb lips.

"Very good. Who are my people?" Myrina asked.

"Nyacta." Finn mumbled.

"Yes. Do you remember what you must do to return here?" She prompted and Finn gave a slow nod.

"Where are you from?"

"I..." Finn frowned and looked at his hands. "I don't know." He finally answered.

The alien smiled, but there was a stiffness to it.

"That's alright." She kissed him a second time, on his cheek, and stood abruptly. "Remember my words, little one." She said, but she wouldn't meet his eyes and walked away.

Finn's thoughts drifted sluggishly and he lay back heavily. His mind was like a thick wall of mist and he felt that if he could just sweep it aside something wonderful might appear. His eyes closed and he slept.


	6. New Home

Finn woke when long arms slid beneath him. Feeling disoriented, and barely awake, he was tucked against a male Nyacta's chest and carried down the familiar corridor lined with lights.

This time, the door revealed at the end of the tunnel was diamond shaped, and a glossed midnight blue, with gold handles.

The doors opened and a female, with turquoise hair falling in waves to her slim waist, and creamy yellow skin stood in the doorway.

"Finally!" She snapped and stretched her arms out towards the Nyacta. She seemed young, barely older than Finn himself, but much taller.

The Nyacta carefully deposited Finn into her arms and glowing eyes frowned down at him, from a lovely oval face.

"But it doesn't have any ears or fur! My brother asked for an Ytra." She stared imperiously up at the blue alien.

The Nyacta bowed lightly.

"Lord Ferrer chose this Human, along with two Ytra."

The young alien arched a turquoise brow and glanced down at Finn.

"I see. Good day." She promptly shut the door in the Nyacta's face and turned away. 

They stood in a large hall in dark blue stone, gold lanterns hung from the ceiling, and incense burners perfumed the air with a lightly spiced scent.

The female cradled Finn and examined him with a frown.

"Why would anyone want a smooth pet?" She grumbled and ran her long fingers over his abdomen. Finn felt a blush start to burn his cheeks and wiggled slightly.

"I think I can walk on my own." He said softly, unsure of the temperament of this young alien.

She stared at him, glowing eyes widening a fraction.

"You don't like me holding you?" She demanded sharply, slender arms tightening.

Finn looked down, unsure if staring was considered aggressive in this case, and shrugged.

"Well I want to hold you! So there! Even if you are hairless." Her fingers swept under his arms and Finn chuckled before he could stop himself.

"Does that tickle?" She did it again and Finn laughed outright.

She watched him with a small smile and started tickling in earnest. Finn writhed in her grip and, just as his recovering body was starting to ache, a sharp voice rung out.

"Acitu!"

The female stilled and turned towards another alien who could be her twin. He had the same turquoise hair, braided to his waist, and luminous eyes. The only distinction that this one was male, was the slight widening in his shoulders and deeper voice.

His straight nose wrinkled as he looked at Finn.

"What is that?" He demanded.

Acitu sniffed and tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"It's a Human, of course. Haven't you read up on multi-galactic species yet?" She spoke haughtily and curled one of Finn's light brown locks around her finger.

The young male narrowed his eyes at her.

"I bet you only just discovered this species yourself. Where's my Ytra? Father said they'd be here by now." The male snapped.

Acitu shrugged, attention on Finn, as she traced his fingers.

"I don't know. Go bother someone else, Iadin." She said absently.

Iadin glared at her and cast another disdainful look at Finn.

"How can you even touch that? It's ruddy and bald!" The young male sneered and Finn flushed with shame.

"You're absolutely right!" Acitu said, but her eyes didn't stray from the Human. "It's completely disgusting. I'll take it off your hands." She hefted Finn up against her shoulder and he was forced to wrap his arms around her long throat.

Acitu marched smartly away on gold sandaled feet and Finn peered past her fall of shimmering hair. His eyes met Iadin's and the young male was frowning.

"Wait!" Iadin barked, but Acitu kept moving as if she hadn't heard.

Iadin scowled and strode after her on bare feet, gold painting each of his nails.

He zeroed in on his sister and grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me see it!" Iadin demanded and Acitu glared at him.

"You don't want it!" She countered fiercely and clutched Finn close. "It's bald and ugly, so just wait for the Ytra."

Iadin's eyes narrowed to burning slits.

"All orders arriving this day are addressed to me. You had your chance and you chose an experience instead of possessions." He hissed.

Acitu sneered back at him and dropped Finn to the ground. The Human yelped and sprawled at their feet. The action was completely unexpected and his knees and hands stung from the impact.

"I don't care about your useless pets! I'm going to Malovana and I'll be taught the sacred star ritual of the Zithan goddesses." Acitu said proudly.

Iadin scoffed and folded his gold cuffed arms.

"You'll sit and drink tea with a bunch of monks, while they ring a gong twenty times a day, for four weeks. Then you'll tumble around a lake and be covered in fish smelling clay. Remember to wash in Zova, before you return!" Iadin smirked viciously.

Acitu's mouth worked in outrage, as she stared at her brother.

"Have fun with your ugly pink lump!" She finally screeched and stormed out of the room in a swish of white skirts.

The young male's smirk darkened into a frown as he looked down at Finn. The Human had gotten to his feet and now watched the floor awkwardly. He only just reached the middle of Iadin's rib cage and he thought he counted more ribs on the alien than a Human possessed.

Iadin groaned, running a hand through his glossy hair, and a few strands slid free of the braid.

"Come here!" The young alien demanded and held out his arms.

Feeling ridiculous, Finn stepped forward and looked doubtfully up at the taller male. Was he expected to climb him like a tree?

Iadin huffed and stooped to sweep Finn into his arms.

Finn braced his hands against the young alien's arms and stared up at him, feeling more absurd by the second.

Iadin frowned and ran his hands over Finn, the way his sister had done.

"You really are completely hairless." The alien muttered sourly. His long fingers ran up Finn's neck and into his hair. "Except for this." Gold painted fingertips swept over his scalp and Finn felt his eyes begin to droop. He really loved having his hair played with. 

Iadin kept stroking and watched him with those glowing eyes.

Finn's head began to loll and the taller boy swept a hand down his buttocks and leg.

"I'm not sure I like you." Iadin finally spoke, eyes flicking back and forth across Finn's body. "I wanted something soft and regal. You're nothing of the kind." His eyes flicked back to Finn's, as if daring him to protest.

The Human watched him a little warily and said nothing.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Iadin shrugged and sat on a dark blue chaise. Finn ended up pressed against Iadin's chest and his hand inadvertently braced against one gold pierced nipple.

He hurriedly lifted his hand and felt a blush scorch through his cheeks.

Iadin snorted lightly and ran his fingers through Finn's curls.

"Are you shy?" The alien mused and sprawled back against the couch, until Finn straddled him. He ended up pressed intimately against the alien's white swathed crotch and he could feel several piercings poking against his thigh.

He drew in a sharp breath and struggled to shift away.

Iadin laughed and cupped Finn's waist, dragging him up that creamy chest until his head rested in the curve of the alien's neck. With his crotch more safely situated on Iadin's flat belly Finn was able to relax and close his eyes against the sensation of curious fingers running down his spine.

"I see our Human has recovered from his ordeal." A familiar voice drawled and Finn glanced up at lord Ferrer.

The adult alien was several heads taller than his son and in his home he wore only a pale blue fabric wrapped around his hips and shoulder. Gems glittered at his nipples and his long, slim feet were elegantly clad in gold sandals similar to his daughters.

In his arms Noni wriggled and his blue gaze was trained on Finn.

"My Ytra!" Iadin sat up swiftly, one hand absently holding Finn against him. "What do you mean ordeal?"

Lord Ferrer held Noni effortlessly against him and perched upon the chaise. He scratched the feline's ear absently as he considered Finn and his son.

"The second Ytra you've received proved aggressive. I'm afraid he put the Human in his place quite thoroughly." Lord Ferrer explained.

"In his place?" Iadin tipped up Finn's chin and stared into his eyes. "He doesn't seem the violent sort."

Ferrir chuckled and adjusted Noni firmer in his lap. The feline's tail was starting to swish with agitation and he stared anxiously at Finn.

"It seemed it was a hierarchical misunderstanding. The little Human was dominated." Ferrer said meaningfully.

Iadin's brow smoothed with understanding. He ran his hand down the Human's back and cupped his buttock.

"Are you still sore?" The young alien inquired bluntly and Finn thought he might die of shame. Father and son were both waiting for an answer and Finn had to clear his throat several times.

"I'm better." He finally whispered and averted his gaze from those glowing stares.

"Excellent." The lord commented and looked wryly down at the boy struggling in his arms.

"This Ytra is eager to greet his Human. I'm going to release him." He warned and Noni released a triumphant yowl, black ears perking.

Iadin watched them sourly.

"They're a bonded pair?" The young alien asked.

"Perhaps. Brace yourself." His father answered and released Noni. The feline launched himself at Finn and scurried up Iadin's chest to wrap the Human in his arms.

Finn received several mouthfuls of glossy black hair as Noni rubbed their faces together over and over. 

"I'm so sorry!" The feline whispered fervently. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry!" Noni's tail wrapped snugly around Finn's waist and every inch of the feline's body pressed silkily against him.

Finn felt a wave of emotion burst through him at the loving contact and suddenly he was crying. Choking hiccups as he clutched his arms around those slender shoulders.

Noni drew back and watched him with heartfelt dismay.

"Oh Finn." The feline whispered softly and rained kisses on Finn's tear stained face, carting his slim fingers through the Human's curls.

"It would seem," Finn vaguely heard a dry voice above him say, "they're bonded."

"Not necessarily." The lord countered. "The Ytra are passionate creatures. They can show such affection for a family member, or a friend, as well as a lover."

Noni purred deeply and tugged Finn's head beneath his delicate chin so the Human's nose was pressed against the smaller boy's sharp collarbones. Finn closed his eyes and drowned out all other sounds, apart from Noni's rumbling purr. 

His heart felt fragile and fluttering, as if the feline cupped it in his clawed hands.

A muffled voice sounded and Noni's purr abruptly cut off, slim arms tightening vice-like around Finn, and his tail started swishing dangerously.

"Don't separate them just yet. Give them a little time recuperate." The lord advised.

"But they're my pets! They should be paying attention to me, not each other!" Iadin whined and tugged at Noni's shoulder.

The feline yowled and dug his claws into Finn's skin, making the Human gasp with pain.

"Foolish boy! You don't tear an Ytra away in this state. Place them in your room until they're ready to separate." Ferrer barked and the young alien huffed.

"Fine! Where is my second Ytra?" Iadin cradled Noni and Finn roughly as he stood.

"It is in the spare room on the third floor. He will be difficult to tame." The lord's voice was laced with humor and something like a challenge.

Pressed between Noni's thundering heart and the young alien's warm chest, Finn felt the son square his shoulders.

"I'll see to him straight away!" Iadin announced and bounded swiftly up the stairs.

"I left a manual on Ytra in your room!" The lord called his voice heavy with amusement.

Iadin gave no reply as he kicked a door open and dropped Noni and Finn onto a nest of blankets. 

Noni was growling, claws still digging into Finn's skin and body pressed tight against him.

"Oh calm down!" Iadin snapped and slammed the door shut.

For a while they lay in silence. Finn blinked his tear-stained eyes and kept perfectly still in Noni's lethal embrace. The feline's body looked fragile - but the promising strength in those slender limbs warned Finn not to struggle.

Gradually Noni's growl quieted and his claws softened, then released.

"Did I hurt you?" Noni whispered against Finn's temple and kissed his skin.

The Human's arms stung from the feline's claws, but Finn carefully shook his head.

Noni's fingers smoothed down Finn's back and his purr sounded again.

"I can feel my mind clearing." Noni whispered. "It's only been a few days out of Keafule, but I already feel more like my old self." He rubbed his face against Finn's cheek.

"I missed you so much! I was so worried about you! So hurt..." Noni's hand cupped Finn's jaw and tilted his head up. 

The feline watched him through sooty lashes - and the look was like nothing Finn was accustomed to seeing on Noni's dainty face.

"Do you still like me?" Noni asked in a soft voice.

Finn stared into those clear water eyes with the slit grey pupils and felt his breathing constrict and his chest warm. Slowly, he nodded.

Noni smiled softly, pink mouth curving to reveal a hint of fang.

"Do you know what I felt when I saw what Liler had done to you?" The feline whispered.

Finn licked his suddenly dry lips.

"No." He whispered, eyes stinging again from the reminder.

Noni's warm hand ran up Finn's side and down again, fingers massaging gently.

"I felt guilty," Noni murmured, "guilty that you paid the price for my moping. Devastated that you were hurting, but a small part of me," his leg folded over Finn's buttocks and pulled him closer, until their pelvises touched, "was jealous that he got you first."

Finn's mouth fell open in shock and Noni's lips crushed down on his.


	7. Instinct

Finn's mind was whirling and clouding at the same time. Noni's mouth was soft and warm - and when Finn gasped, the feline's tongue surged in. It was a little rough, but it felt good twining around Finn's.

He sighed, lost in a sea of sensations. His hand eased into Noni's silky hair, brushing over his satiny ears, and smoothing down the fur on his spine.

The feline's cock was taut and hot against his pelvis, and Noni's hips started pressing and rolling.

Noni's purr rumbled through them and the vibration ran through Finn's body in a rush of heat. The world tilted, and his back pressed into soft blankets, and Noni's slim shape settled above him.

Their mouths continued to work slickly against each other - tongues dancing in a delicious rhythm in time with their grinding hips.

Finn felt lightheaded with passion and his skin grew damp with arousal. Noni wrapped his hand around their cocks and pulled in firm, steady tugs.

Finn's dick throbbed in those clawed fingers and he tore his mouth away to gasp in huge gulps of air.

Noni's rough tongue lapped down Finn's neck and tingling pleasure burst through him. He came with a choked cry and felt the feline shudder against him.

Hot slick spurted onto his skin and Noni relaxed on top of him, smearing the spend on their bellies.

Finn kissed the feline's damp temple and felt his heart surge with happiness. Noni's head turned and their lips met; the exploration now soft and gentle.

"I want you to stroke your face against mine." Noni murmured against Finn's mouth, sooty lashes brushing the Human's cheek as he blinked.

Finn simply turned his head and smoothed his cheek against Noni's silky one.

The feline gave a delighted purr and his arms tightened.

"Again." He demanded and the Human obliged him.

"Do it often." Noni whispered against the corner of Finn's mouth, making him shiver.

He tilted his head and kissed Noni's full pink lips again, glorifying in the fact that he could, and ran his hands over the smaller boy's velvety fur.

Noni's hands, that had been stroking leisurely, suddenly shifted and caught Finn's wrists, pressing them into the blanket on either side of his head.

Finn pulled back just enough to meet Noni's eyes with a questioning look. The feline smiled down at him and his tail swished.

"Just let me." Noni breathed and kissed down Finn's neck.

The Human closed his eyes and let his body go soft and pliant.

"That's it." Noni's tongue laved over Finn's collarbone, and it was tempting to simply drift in pleasure, but there was one thought nagging at him.

"What changed?" Finn whispered.

Noni lifted a fraction to watch him through heavy lidded eyes.

"I wasn't myself back there." He murmured. "I was like a cub wanting only affection and attention. The idea of sex or power held no appeal. But now." Noni's thumbs stroked over Finn's wrists. "Now I want to mark. To claim. You're so wonderful Finn. So loving." Noni kissed him deeply and pressed their softening shafts together.

"When I first saw you I wanted your gentleness. Your kindness. Now I want all of you." Noni nipped Finn's neck and breathed hard against the tight area where Liler had bitten. Finn shuddered and not entirely with pleasure.

"Noni..." He breathed and a growl rumbled through the feline.

"I can smell him on you." Noni muttered against his throat.

"Don't..." Finn protested, but Noni mouthed his neck harder, sharp teeth teasing the skin.

"Noni...you're scaring me." Finn whispered and drew in a sharp breath as those teeth bit down lightly.

A fine trembling started throughout Finn's body and his eyes filled.

"S...stop!" A sob caught in his throat and Noni silenced him with a single hard kiss, before returning to his throat.

"I said stop! Noni don't!" He cried, breaths coming fast as tears ran down his face. Dark memories swamped him and his neck and backside ached with the reminder.

Shame.

Fear.

Agony.

Noni bit down hard and the Human screamed.

Within a few beats the door banged open. Lord Ferrer took one glance at them and bellowed his son's name.

Iadin appeared by his side almost instantly.

"Control your pets!" Ferrer ordered and Iadin took in the scene before groaning.

Noni lifted his head from a sobbing Finn and glanced over his shoulder, lips bloody and teeth bared in a snarl.

Iadin surged forward and grabbed Noni by the scruff of his neck.

Noni yowled and twisted in the larger alien's grip, swiping with his sharp claws.

Iadin yelped as Noni tore four bloody lines down his thigh, before the feline's arms were snagged tight.

Iadin glared at Finn, as the boy curled in on himself, then turned to his father.

"I'm getting rid of the Human!" He spat.

Ferrer folded his arms and stared his son down.

"You will do no such thing. How can I expect you to rule after me, if you can't manage three unruly pets?"

Noni snapped his teeth and Iadin's mouth tightened.

"Can I at least have some Etional?" He whined.

Ferrer raised one disdainful brow in clear refusal and left the room.

Iadin huffed in annoyance, held a hissing Noni at arms length, and rushed down the hall.

Finn remained on the floor. His sobs were quieting and he stared blankly at the wall, feeling distant and cold. Blood trickled from his throat with each breath and his teeth chattered.

He heard footsteps and whimpered when Iadin's gold painted feet reappeared before him. The alien crouched down and scowled.

"Stop crying!" Iadin ordered and a fresh well of tears immediately poured down Finn's cheeks.

Iadin pressed two fingers between his eyes, and scrunched his brow, as he took several deep breaths. His hand lowered and he stared at Finn with a calmer expression.

"Let's see to that bite." The alien said and Finn flinched as he was lifted.

His head was pressed against Iadin's chest, a gold piercing digging into his cheek, and he felt about as safe as a glass in a toddler's hands.

Iadin walked into an adjoining room and Finn had a brief impression of blue and gold mosaics surrounding a pool, before he was placed on a warm stone ledge.

Iadin turned, letting Finn's legs dangle precariously over the edge, while he opened a cupboard and pulled out supplies.

A large hand grasped the Human's head and the blood was wiped from his neck. Finn winced with each swipe and kept his eyes fixed on the pale yellow shoulder in front of him. A mist was sprayed over the wound and it began to itch. His head twitched and Iadin stilled the movement.

"Leave it." The alien said quietly.

For all his brashness Iadin's touch was gentle when he smoothed a bandage into place. Finn's heart rate eased a little.

"What about here?"

Finn's trembling immediately started again as a deft hand parted his legs. Iadin snorted at the drying cum on the boy's stomach and Finn whimpered when fingers brushed over his rim.

"No tearing. It can't have been all bad." Iadin cocked a wry brow and wiped his hands.

Finn hunched his shoulders and shielded his crotch pathetically.

"Stop that." Iadin said irritably, moving the smaller boy's arms effortlessly and lifting him from the ledge.

Finn felt his throat constrict at the arms closing firmly around him and his breaths became ragged.

Iadin grumbled as he waded into the pool and sat in the water, carting his fingers through the Human's hair.

Finn's gasps were fast becoming sobs and Iadin sighed loudly. The arms around him gentled and warm lips pressed against his temple.

"Shhh." Iadin soothed, long fingers kneading down Finn's back and up again. "You're safe. All is well."

Finn continued sobbing, muscles tight and unyielding. Iadin simply kept stroking and massaging, heartbeat steady beneath Finn's ear.

Gold oil lamps sweetened the air and the warm water was silky against his skin. After a long while the tautness in his shoulders eased and his head lolled forwards.

"Good boy." Iadin whispered and a kiss brushed over Finn's brow.

Iadin stepped out of the pool and moved onto a drying crate, similar to the ones in Keafule. Finn sighed, feeling his swollen eyes sting and turned his face into the long neck beside him.

The alien smelled faintly of spices - a strange blend Finn vaguely compared to vanilla and cloves. Iadin hummed softly and his hand stroked over Finn's spine.

_"Are you done in there?"_ Acitu screeched from the adjoining room and Finn gasped, jolting hard.

Iadin cursed and stepped off the crate, glaring daggers at his sister.

She folded her arms and glared right back.

"Your Ytra are making a racket next to my room!" She snapped.

Finn's trembling started again and Iadin scowled.

"My hands are full. Deal with them yourself!" He retorted, striding past her. She followed close at his heels, talking fast.

"You need to learn to multitask. You can't just abandon one task for another!"

"You acquire three charges and let's see how you deal with it!" Iadin snarled.

"They're your pets! How are you ever going to be head of Kontor, if you can't even handle a couple of..." Her words cut off as Iadin gestured sharply and she flew towards the open door.

Acitu caught herself on the door-frame and stared at her brother, glowing eyes wide.

"You're not allowed to use forces on me! Not outside the training courts!" She yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" With a second wave the door slammed shut in her face, narrowly missing her fingers.

Iadin took a deep breath and collapsed back against a large bed with plum colored sheets and gold patterns. Finn sniffled and Iadin arranged the Human more comfortably against his chest. Finn's face was pressed into a fragrant neck and the alien's hand resumed stroking his back in that soothing rhythm.

"Sleep now." Iadin murmured.

The larger boy was wonderfully warm and Finn's frayed nerves finally reached a peak of exhaustion and his eyes slid shut.


	8. Adjustment

Finn woke to a cramping, empty stomach and unbearable thirst. He slid an eye open and stared at a veil of long turquoise hair sliding across a pale yellow neck.

He carefully eased an arm out from under the hair to wipe a few strands off his cheek.

"Mmm." Iadin turned at the gentle pull and blinked down at the Human practically buried in his hair.

The alien lifted his head a fraction and smoothed an arm beneath his head, sending the locks flowing down his back.

Finn opened his mouth to ask for water but stilled when he saw those glowing eyes watching him intently.

Iadin had no discernible pupil, just a startling canary yellow orb shielded by heavy turquoise lashes. His fine brows were sharply arched and gave him a permanently fierce look that was more than a little intimidating. In contrast his bow shaped lips and oval face were incredibly feminine and if it wasn't for the flat chest, with gold piercings, Finn would have thought Acitu was beside him.

It was hard to read his foreign features, but Finn thought there was a quizzical tilt to the alien's head.

Long fingers ran down Finn's side, slid around his waist and pulled him closer.

Iadin's lips brushed up the smaller boy's jaw and Finn's heart stuttered painfully. His neck, that had felt healed a moment ago, suddenly ached.

He made a noise of protest and tucked his chin down towards his chest.

"Stop that." Iadin's firm tone immediately had the Human flinching and his heart pounding.

The alien watched him a moment, brows furrowed, then hefted the smaller boy's leg around his waist and closed his free hand on Finn's nape.

"It's just a kiss." Iadin said in a gentler voice. "Nothing to fear."

The hand on his neck turned his head and Iadin slowly brushed his full mouth over each of Finn's eyelids.

"You're safe." The taller boy murmured and ran his lips softly towards the Human's mouth. When their lips met Finn couldn't suppress a whine and pushed against Iadin's chest.

The alien huffed but drew back a fraction to nuzzle their noses together.

"See? Nothing to fear." Iadin whispered.

The Human's breaths came fast and his body remained taut. Iadin simply held him close and watched him with those bright eyes.

Eventually the gentle caresses had Finn's muscles softening, while hunger and adrenaline left his head pounding. He slumped against the taller boy with a defeated sigh.

Iadin brushed a curl from Finn's cheek and pressed their mouths together again. Gold painted fingers cupped Finn's jaw and tilted his face to a better angle.

He made a small, apprehensive sound at the first slip of tongue across the seam of his lips. Iadin just smoothed his hand into the Human's curls and kneaded gently.

The tension eased from Finn's jaw and his mouth was coaxed open. The alien's tongue slid smoothly inside and Iadin sighed contentedly. The rhythm was slow and lazy as the taller boy pressed Finn impossibly closer.

When the Human's heart calmed and his mind went hazy - every part of him focusing on the gentle, slippery warmth in his mouth - Iadin slowly pulled back. He smoothed his thumb across Finn's bottom lip and smiled at him for the first time.

It transformed his haughty demeanor completely; his burning eyes became simply warm and his full mouth, now a peach color from their kisses, curled sweetly at the corners.

"I'll figure this out." The alien said and sat up, stretching his long arms above his head.

Finn's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly and he flushed. Iadin glanced down at him.

"Oh, right. I haven't fed you."

The doors to his chamber opened and a grey female with lavender hair stepped into the room and started tidying the little mess there was.

Iadin never glanced her way as he threw back the covers and stepped out the bed. The sheer wrap he had worn yesterday was gone and Finn's eyes went wide at the multiple piercings adorning his groin. He unconsciously drew his knees together at the sight.

As the alien passed him he swept an arm beneath Finn's waist and lifted him.

Finn yelped as the world spun. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around Iadin's neck and scrambled to lock his knees around the slender waist.

Iadin strode into the adjoining room and slipped into the pool. He left Finn clinging like a monkey while he washed his hair with soaps smelling like cloves and vanilla.

When he ducked to remove the soap Finn went under and the Human coughed and spluttered when they resurfaced.

Iadin laughed, his face transforming and Finn stared in awe. He was truly beautiful.

The alien looked down, remnants of mirth still warming his eyes.

"I was wondering if you would let go. Are you stuck to me now?"

Finn felt his face flame and released the taller boy so fast he dunked beneath the water.

Before he could reach the surface Iadin hoisted him up and smoothed the soaking curls back from his face.

"It's fine." Iadin said, laughing again as Finn sputtered. "I don't mind."

Finn knew he was acting ridiculous, clinging to the taller boy like an overgrown child. He was nearly an adult himself. He'd never been this needy back when...when.

The Human frowned as his mind fogged over and was suddenly lost. Like a recently forgotten dream, he knew there was more to his past than Keafule. He just couldn't seem to remember it.

"What's this reaction?" His chin was tilted up and he stared into Iadin's now frowning visage.

"I..." Finn licked his dry lips and blinked soapy water from his eyes. "I can't seem to remember...my home. I don't know where...I'm from...I..." He lowered his eyes and felt them burn with frustratingly familiar tears. How to explain all these emotions he couldn't sort through himself. He wasn't supposed to be here. Was he?

A tap on his cheek had Finn reluctantly glancing up. Iadin looked pleased.

"You're mine." The alien said. "You belong to me. This is your home." His face dipped down and kissed the Human softly, thumb stroking Finn's jaw in the same languid rhythm as his tongue.

He drew away and Finn's heart ached with loss and confusion. He pushed his face into that warm hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

He heard Iadin's low hum as the long fingers cradled his head almost tenderly. It felt good. If his mind was a scattered mess the hands on him were firm and steady.

He wasn't ok. Something in his life had definitely shattered and he had no idea how it happened or how to fix it. He intuitively knew how to eat with a knife and fork, to be polite and to brush his teeth, but the origin of that knowledge was gone.

Was this how a home was supposed to be? Did he have a family somewhere? All he remembered were his blurred memories from Keafule - with Noni, Liler and Anargi. His hands clenched tight at the thought of the felines. Regret and fear battled with emptiness.

To hell with it, Finn thought and leaned forwards again, pushing his face into that long neck, as was quickly becoming a habit.

Warm arms instantly surrounded him, providing the illusion of safety and he sighed, pressing into the taller boy.

"Mmm. This is nice." Iadin mumbled into his curls and Finn had to agree.

One hand left the Human's spine and he heard a clink of glass before soap poured over his back. Iadin washed him and Finn carefully shifted to allow the alien's hands access, not even flinching when they passed over his backside and crotch.

Iadin stood and finished washing himself before tipping them both into the water to rinse off the suds.

He stepped onto the crate and the scent of vanilla and cloves surrounded them. They smelled the same. The knowledge made Finn feel a little less alone and the small warmth it kindled had his lips brushing against Iadin's neck.

The alien smoothed his hand over Finn's spine and buttocks.

"A soft touch." Iadin murmured. "That's what you need."

Finn kissed his neck a second time and tucked himself close in lieu of answering. Iadin hummed, a low musical note Finn couldn't produce but he very much enjoyed the sound of it.

Iadin stepped out the bathing chamber and placed Finn on the bed. He then wrapped a sheer fabric around his hips and gathered his hair into a high ponytail that fell midway down his back.

He slipped the gold cuffs back onto his arms and added a pair to his slim ankles as well. Next came a pair of large gold earrings in the shape of upside down triangles and a beaded choker.

He started to wrap the choker around his long throat, then paused, sweeping a look at Finn beneath turquoise lashes. He seemed to come to a decision and tossed the choker back on the dresser.

Finn thought the ensemble was somewhat scarce. But considering his own nude state, he wasn't sure where the assessment came from.

Iadin knelt before him and looked him over critically.

"I need to decorate you." The alien muttered, clearly thinking out loud. "Here definitely." He swept a hand over Finn's nipples and belly button.

Finn gulped and eased back a fraction. He hated needles. He didn't know why. He just did.

Their eyes met and Iadin smiled thinly.

"But not right now."

Finn eased out a relieved breath and rubbed his growling stomach. Iadin selected a delicate, shimmering gold chain and wrapped it loosely around the Human's neck, then traced it down his chest to drape around his waist, and clasped it at the back.

He then selected two small cuffs and hooked them around Finn's wrists. Iadin leaned back on his hands and tilted his head.

"Hm. It's better, but I hate this." He flicked Finn's Keafule transmitter. "We're removing that today."

Finn was beginning to see spots from hunger and only nodded his head weakly. Iadin leaned forward.

"Come here."

Finn didn't hesitate this time and wrapped his arms around the alien's neck. Iadin stood and the Human's legs curled around his waist.

"Good boy." Long fingers stroked his scalp and Finn pushed into the movement.

Iadin stepped out the room and swept down a flight of dark blue stone stairs, each step was lit with a gold lantern and a grey skinned male, with lavender hair, was finishing lighting them at the bottom.

Iadin passed the servant and strode through the lounge area, that Finn recognized from the previous day.

The dining room had a high stone roof and walls covered in a myriad of blue and earthy patterned tiles. Gold lanterns glinted from the ceiling and a large jade table sat in the center.

Lord Ferrer and Acitu were already seated, along with a mature female with dark blue hair and the same coldly beautiful features that echoed in Acitu and Iadin.

"You're late." The older female said, without looking up from her plate and the Human felt Iadin tense against him.

"I was busy." The young alien replied and sat with Finn still curled around him.

"Yes, because of your new toy." The female glanced up and speared Finn with a brief, heavy-lidded stare. He shivered.

"Can't you remove that from the table?" Acitu snapped, as a servant placed a steaming bowl in front of her brother.

Iadin raised his brows at his sister, then dipped his spoon into the dish and lifted it to the Human's lips. Finn opened instantly and a heavenly taste, reminding him of sweet rice and cinnamon, bloomed in his mouth.

Acitu slammed her palm on the table and Finn jolted.

"Stop being disgusting!" She frowned hard and pushed her bowl away.

"Serenity, my daughter. Isn't that what you're mastering as a Zithan priestess?" Lord Ferrer drawled and settled his gold ringed hand on top of hers.

Acitu's cheeks warmed to a pretty peach and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She breathed out slowly and looked up.

Iadin slid the spoon from Finn's mouth and licked it obscenely, staring right at her.

"Ugh!" Acitu's face scrunched up in revulsion and she kicked her chair back and stormed from the room.

Ferrer sighed, but there was an amused tilt to his mouth.

"That was beneath you, Iadin." The lord commented.

Iadin shrugged and fed the Human a second bite.

"She's too easy to rile and she annoyed me yesterday."

"Did she." Ferrer murmured and a warning stillness settled in his eyes.

Iadin paused in his ministrations and glanced up at his father. The female took a sip of her cup and spoke lightly.

"Using forces not an hour after you receive your gifts. That's not very promising."

Finn felt Iadin tense against him a second time. The taller boy licked his lips.

"I was caring for the Human. I needed to prioritize the source of the problem." Iadin said.

Ferrer glanced down at Finn, who was leaning back against Iadin's stomach, his small hand over the pale yellow one holding him steady around the waist.

"And you have. Most impressively I might add." The lord commented.

Iadin's thumb lightly stroked the Human's belly and Finn thought he could sense the taller boy's pleasure.

"But that doesn't excuse your lack of control." The female drawled and she stared at Iadin with icy blankness beneath her blue lashes.

"Indeed." Ferrer finished his cup and stood, when the female pushed back from the table. She was wearing little more than shimmering oil and slips of fabric. Lord Ferrer cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly.

Iadin lifted a cup to Finn's lips and the Human drank thirstily of a sweet juice, with a hint of tartness like pomegranate.

"You'll be attending your sister's ceremony tomorrow and you'll perform alongside her in front of the committee." The female spoke breezily over her shoulder, as she walked towards the door.

Iadin gasped and Finn scrambled to catch the cup falling from his lips.

"But mother!" Iadin wailed, staring pleadingly at her. "You said I wouldn't have to attend another ceremony!"

His mother paused in the doorway and looked back at him, face bored and unrelenting.

"I changed my mind. I can do that any time. Don't use forces again." She stepped out.

Iadin groaned loudly and buried his face in Finn's hair. Ferrer chuckled.

"I must say," the father soothed, "I truly am pleased with your progress. Your pet has taken to you, but have you disciplined the others? Fed them?"

Iadin rested his chin against Finn's curls and glanced sullenly up at his father.

"Yes. I sent a servant to see to them last night. I'll deal with them today." He muttered and Ferrer smiled fondly.

"I look forward to seeing that." The lord tilted his son's chin up and brushed their lips lightly together before he left.

Iadin sighed loudly and spun Finn around so fast the Human yelped. The alien then lifted his feet up on the stool, bracketing Finn between his knees, and clutched the smaller boy close.

"I don't want to go!" Iadin whisper-shouted into Finn's hair, then clasped his jaw and kissed him hard.

Finn clung to Iadin's shoulders and struggled to keep up with the kiss.

The taller boy's lips gradually slowed and he drew back with a sigh.

"But I have to." Iadin muttered sourly, stroking his hands down Finn's sides. "Have you eaten your fill?"

Finn nodded dazedly and Iadin nodded, gathering up the Human.

"Let's begin the day." Iadin grumbled.

**A/N: Hehe. I absolutely love the contrasts in Iadin. Mature but childish. Harsh but soft. Very human. Ironically! I'd love to hear your thoughts <3 now I must zzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Alpha

Iadin stepped through the living area and headed straight for the stairs, taking them two at a time. He continued up to the third floor and walked down a lavish hallway with curved arches. Lights glowed from maroon and gold spheres and the ever-present incense censers glinted from each archway.

Iadin stopped in front of a blue door and took a breath, drawing back his shoulders.

"Time to settle this." The alien said and dread curdled in Finn's stomach.

Iadin opened the door to a dome shaped chamber. Sapphire, lilac and emerald green throws, rugs and blankets were harpharzardly spread across the glossy black floor. A bed was in the center, partially shielded by ripped gossamer blue curtains.

"What a mess." Iadin snapped.

A tousled black head lifted from the green satin sheets and Finn tensed, arms tightening around Iadin.

"Finn!" Noni shouted and jumped up, only to be jerked back by a purple arm. Liler sat up and restrained the smaller feline, white tail lashing, as he bared his teeth.

Noni released a deep growl and flashed his teeth right back. Liler snarled.

"Stop!" Iadin shouted and two pairs of icy blue eyes focused on him.

Iadin placed an unwilling Finn on his feet and advanced on the felines. Liler hissed and spat, claws still clenched on Noni's shoulders.

Iadin grabbed him by the scruff and Liler howled, turning and tearing into the taller boy's arm.

Iadin clenched his jaw and wrestled the Ytra onto his stomach, placing a knee in the small of his back. He gripped the feline's light purple hair and ripped his head back.

"Cease!" Iadin hissed against the triangular ear flattened against Liler's scalp. "You are mine!"

Liler's hiss was cut off when Iadin bit hard into his neck.

A soft tail brushed against Finn's arm and he started violently. His attention had been so riveted, he hadn't noticed the feline approaching.

Noni's ears were drooping and he smiled tentatively. "Finn, are you okay?"

The Human hunched back against the wall, eyes flicking to the door.

"I didn't mean to bite you so hard. I'm sorry." Noni ran his tail silkily across the Human's flank and Finn clutched his arms around his middle.

He noticed the Ytra didn't apologize for biting him in the first place. He'd mentioned claiming Finn. As if he was a possession. Could it be pack mentality? It might have been justified in Noni's mind, but to Finn it had felt like a betrayal.

"Noni, I don't think I can talk about this." His hands were starting to shake again and his eyes stung.

Noni stepped closer and smoothed his fingers across Finn's cheek. So gentle, but those claws were incredible sharp.

"I never meant to hurt you. Finn, please look at me."

Finn reluctantly looked down the short way into large, mournful eyes. Noni's black hair was softly tousled around his white face and his pink mouth was trembling slightly.

"I just wanted you close to me. I wanted to protect you." Noni said quietly.

"By hurting me?" Now tears did slip down his cheeks.

He didn't feel mentally prepared for this at all. He wanted to curl up somewhere quiet and rest; process everything happening in his chaotic life.

The hand on his jaw slid down to rest lightly on his bandaged neck and Finn's breath caught.

"This," Noni said intently, "this means you're mine. That I'm your alpha and no one can touch you!"

"Except me!" Iadin barked. He stood with his hand on Liler's shoulder. The purple Ytra's ears were lowered and his slim neck bled steadily.

Noni's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened against Finn's neck, making the the Human gasp.

Iadin was beside them in an instant, long fingers wrapping around Noni's throat and lifting him off the floor.

"The only alpha around here is me. You don't claim anyone!" Iadin bared his teeth. His incisors weren't as sharp as an Ytra, but his greater size made them large enough to cause considerable damage.

Noni hissed and writhed, but Iadin drew him effortlessly forward and bit into his throat. The feline instantly stilled, arms falling to his sides and tail dropping limply.

Iadin drew back and pressed Noni the floor. The Ytra stared up at the larger boy with fretful eyes and blood ran down his white neck.

"Who's your alpha?" Iadin demanded.

Noni's mouth worked but all he managed was a small yip.

Iadin's molten eyes sparked and he pressed his fingers hard against Noni's torn throat. The feline screamed, and his tail puffed up, tears streaming down his face.

"Who?"

"Y-y-you!" Noni cried hoarsely and Iadin shoved him away.

The feline instantly curled up, tucking his poofed tail tightly around himself.

Finn watched in dumbfounded silence. Iadin glared at Liler next.

"Kneel!" He ordered.

The purple feline moved slowly forward, reluctance in each step, and Iadin snarled. A flick of his wrist sent Liler crashing to the floor and he was pressed to his back with a gold painted foot. Liler gasped and tucked his tail around his middle.

Iadin reached for Finn next. The Human yelped as he was yanked forward and Iadin tore his bandage off and licked a hot line up his throat. In the next instant his hair was seized in a tight grip and he was shoved in between the Ytra.

"This," Iadin snapped, and forced Noni's face against the Human's neck, "is mine!" He shoved Noni away and the feline yipped weakly. Liler's face was pressed against Finn next.

"And I claim each of you. You are submissive to me!" Liler hit the floor hard and actually yipped.

Iadin folded his arms and watched them beneath his sharp brows, eyes burning.

"You're going to stay here and behave for the rest of the day!" Iadin turned and strode out the door.

There was a moment of stunned silence, where Finn looked from one feline to the other. His hands were still shaking and his scalp stung. He looked at Noni's pitifully curled up shape, fuzzy tail and spine trembling, and his chest tightened.

He eased forward and brushed his fingers lightly against that velvety fur.

"Noni?" He spoke softly.

The feline's face was pressed against his tail and he didn't respond. Finn carefully stroked those silky ears and soft spine, until he heard a small sniff.

"Go away." Noni croaked and Finn's heart broke.

He eased himself around the smaller boy and brushed the tangled strands from his delicate face. Noni gasped wetly and turned away, but Finn held him tight.

"I want to be left alone!" Noni cried and covered his face with his hands. "I'm so ashamed!"

Finn would have left, if he thought that was what Noni truly wanted. But the smaller boy's resistant arms soon pulled him close and a satiny head pressed beneath his chin.

Finn looked up to see Liler had moved away to lean against the wall and the he was thankful. The idea of dealing with the purple feline made him positively nauseous.

Iadin returned and raised a brow at the entwined boys, but made no comment. Liler was treated first - never moving from the spot or uttering a sound.

Next was Noni. Iadin huffed at the way the feline clung to Finn and tilted back the sniffling boy's chin, wiping and spraying his throat. Finn merely received a small swipe on his neck with a damp cloth.

"It's healed now." Iadin said and pressed a brief kiss to Finn's lips, before leaving the room.

Noni's tears were gradually easing and he pulled back a fraction to look up at Finn with swollen eyes.

"Is he always this awful?" He rasped and Finn managed a strained smile.

"No...he hasn't been cruel to me." Finn hesitated as he thought, apart from now. Though it didn't compare to Noni's brutal treatment.

The Ytra watched him closely and his face crumpled.

"I wanted to protect you..." Noni sniffled.

Protect him? Own him? Claim him? It didn't didn't sit right with Finn, but there were too many thoughts to process and nothing threatening in the small, injured body clinging to him; seeking comfort. He pulled the feline closer and stroked his furred spine.

Noni gave a watery sigh and melted against him, tail curling around his waist.

Noni's breaths soon deepened into sleep and Finn's eyes were just starting to close, when the door opened. Iadin placed a case on the floor and gestured to Finn.

"Come here."

The Human's eyes flicked apprehensively from the case to Iadin, but he carefully disentangled himself from Noni's warm limbs and stepped forward.

Iadin tinkered through the case and drew out a silver disk that he touched to Finn's Keafule bracelet. The transmitter clicked open in a spike of needles and Finn gasped with pain.

The taller boy wiped his stinging arm and sprayed it with the itching substance. Next he repeated the process with Noni and Liler.

Noni woke with a shocked gasp when the bracelet unhooked and quaked at the sight of Iadin. The taller boy absently scratched Noni's ear and stepped back to Finn, pushing him to his back.

Iadin brushed his hand over Finn's chest and pinched his nipple, making the Human flinch and squirm.

"Don't move." Iadin said, as he swiped an astringent cloth over the area and picked up a slim gold device.

He riffled through the case again, the contents jingling, and selected a grey gem with silver triangles fanning around it.

He held it briefly to Finn's chest and tilted his head thoughtfully. He seemed to come to a decision and deftly attached it to the device.

Finn's mouth tightened, and he clenched his fists, as Iadin pressed the cold metal to his nipple and braced one hand against his side.

The piercing punched through and Finn hissed out a breath. The pain was brief, but as he breathed out shakily a soreness spread over the area.

Iadin was already attaching an identical gem to the device and swiped Finn's nipple before punching the piercing home.

The Human made a small noise of protest and took a deep breath. The thought of needles brought out a cold sweat on his brow and a lump in his throat. Iadin hummed and pushed back Finn's damp curls.

"Good boy." He said airily and reached into the case a third time.

Finn's mouth pooled with sickening saliva when the cloth swiped over his belly button and strong fingers pinched the skin taut. He struggled to breathe evenly as the third needle drove through the skin.

As before, the pain was brief but soreness spread through his stomach and his pulse beat in his throat.

"Hm..." Iadin brushed his hand over Finn's side and considered him with a professional distance.

At last he wiped Finn's ears and the Human couldn't suppress a groan when a pair of shimmering silver disks were punched through his lobes.

His chest heaved and aches spread throughout his body. A fine layer of sweat covered his face and Iadin mopped his brow with an exasperated huff.

"It's not that bad." The alien scoffed but his dabbing motions were gently.

He crossed his long legs and rested his cheek on one hand, observing Finn through half closed eyes. He tapped his bow shaped mouth with one gold painted finger and reached into the case yet again.

Finn closed his eyes and swallowed convulsively, hoping it would be over soon. The cloth wiped over his crotch and he yelped, scrambling back.

"Stay still!" Iadin barked, eyes flashing dangerously.

Finn shook his head frantically and his eyes filled with horrified tears.

He staggered to his feet and was hit by a wave of dizziness. His vision swam and the next thing he knew he was on his back with a weight settling on his knees.

"Hold his arms!"

Strong fingers wrapped around his wrists and forced his arms above his head.

A cool mist sprayed over his dick, while Finn breathed frantically. The spots gradually faded from his eyes and he looked straight up into Liler's slit gaze. His breath released in a whimper.

"Don't look at him!" Finn looked straight ahead into glowing eyes.

"Focus. Breathe." Iadin said, face hard and uncompromising.

Finn sobbed, but took a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth. He jerked when his shaft was gripped in a large hand and Iadin hissed out a breath in annoyance, settling his weight heavier on Finn's legs.

There was a pinch at the base of his shaft and Finn held his breath, shutting his eyes tight. A jingle of jewelry sounded and cold metal pressed against the sensitive skin.

"Breathe." Iadin reminded him and Finn gulped in a deep breath. The needle stabbed through and the Human let out his breath in a wail.

He whimpered as tears poured down his cheeks and his groin throbbed with savage pain.

Iadin hummed soothingly and pinched the skin near his tip.

Finn abandoned all remnants of pride and pleaded shakily, "Please! Don't!"

The needle tore through him a second time and he screamed. The blood in his veins seemed to gather agonizingly in that area and nausea bubbled up his throat. He turned his head and vomited.

"Ugh!" He faintly heard Iadin's disgusted exclamation and then a ringing gathered in his ears.

Finn struggled to open his eyes but was met with nothing but darkness.

He felt the weight lift off his legs and his torso was hauled up. His head fell back against a firm shoulder and a cloth wiped over his mouth, face and torso.

The ringing faded in and out, while he faintly heard Iadin's voice.

"...him drink that..."

"...in the evening..."

The voice distorted into something unrecognizable and Finn panted, tasting bile, until he thankfully slipped away into darkness.

He drifted for a long time, feeling hands brush gently over his hair and arms, before he slept again.

He woke to unbelievable pain and groaned, followed by a whimper. His ears, chest and stomach all ached, but it was nothing compared to the hot pounding in his groin. He opened his eyes to more misery.

Liler's sharp profile greeted him and the Ytra's ear twitched before he glanced down at Finn.

The Human licked his dry lips and said nothing. His head was cradled in Liler's lap and he was in too much pain to move. Completely at the feline's mercy.

Liler's face was unreadable as he reached to the side and lifted a glass to Finn's lips. The Human drank deeply - the drink was cold and fresh, easing his parched throat. He wet his lips and tasted something faintly like thyme and citrus.

The Ytra set the glass down and his eyes drifted over Finn expectantly.

The Human frowned faintly, but then he felt it. Blissful cold eased into the burning spots on his skin. The pain slowly alleviated, until he shivered with a mix of exhaustion and relief.

Liler seemed to sense the change and slipped an arm beneath Finn's waist, tugging the smaller boy against his chest. Finn made a small noise of protest, but his mind was already swimming and his limbs felt weighed down.

"It's a pain relief and a sedative." Liler murmured, voice completely different from the few times they had spoken. It was soft. Almost kind.

Finn blinked blearily up at the feline, head too heavy to prevent his cheek from pressing into a warm purple chest.

"Don't you hate me?" Finn mumbled.

Liler blinked down at him, icy eyes only curious.

"No." The feline said slowly and a soft shape curled over Finn's waist, mindful of his piercings. Liler's tail.

"You're my brother. We have an alpha." The feline continued and a second caress had Finn's swollen eyes drift shut.

Just before sleep he thought he heard.

"You'll respect that."

**A/N: If any of you are wondering - Finn has a phobia of needles because his fingers got caught in a sewing machine as a child. He doesn't remember this because his mother was there and all traces of his family have been wiped from his memories, to make it easier for him to adjust as a pet. He still has echoes of that fear, because it's retained as 'muscle memory'.**


	10. Pack

Finn woke to itching. His body had been languid and comfortable - every limb soft and relaxed against silky warmth but then the itching registered. On his chest, stomach and ears. But most of all his crotch.

"Ngh!" He slid one heavy hand down to scratch and his wrist was caught.

"Leave it." The low voice registered before Finn's mind was fully awake and he sat up abruptly. His breathing was still heavy with sleep and his eyes struggled to focus, scrambling back from purple skin.

There was a startled hiss before clawed fingers clamped around his nape and waist, dragging him back into a hard embrace.

Finn gasped like a fish out of water against Liler's shoulder and writhed.

A hot mouth pushed against the Human's throat and fangs scraped his skin, not quite biting but the threat was clear.

Finn froze and his eyes filled with panicked tears. He didn't want to be this sniveling mess but he was powerless against those sharp teeth.

Liler growled softly and his tail flicked over the Human's side.

Those sharp points remained against him for endless moments and Finn's entire existence narrowed in on the hot breath against his skin and the saliva starting to trickle down his collarbone.

His hands, gripping the feline's ribs, began to cramp from the constant pressure and he was forced to spread his fingers. His heart was beating so fast he thought he could taste copper and the adrenaline was overwhelming.

His eyes fluttered, legs slipping from their half-crouched position and sliding against the blankets beneath them.

Liler growled again, but the pressure of his teeth lifted and a rough tongue licked up his spilled saliva.

Finn gasped and shook, damp palms slipping. Liler shifted the arm around Finn's waist and tucked their bodies closer.

"Calm." Liler murmured and a hand stroked gently down Finn's trembling side.

"Calm." Warm lips pressed beneath Finn's ear and ran down his throat. A soft white tail curled around his hips.

The Ytra shifted slightly and their groins touched.

Finn gave a strangled whine but Liler simply pressed him closer, until his thighs bracketed the feline's hips. 

"No fear." Liler whispered, heartbeat steady against Finn's chest.

Finn caved with a small sob, sagging forward and squeezing his eyes against useless tears.

They remained that way for long moments - until Finn's tears dried, leaving his eyes sore, and his head rested heavily on Liler's shoulder.

The itching on his skin had steadily increased and he squirmed lightly, causing the arms around him to harden further. Finn made a choked sound of complaint.

"It itches." He whispered.

"...where?" Liler's voice sounded deeper through his skin.

"Everywhere." Finn mumbled. "Mostly..." He stopped himself and swallowed tightly.

Liler's hand smoothed over Finn's buttock and pushed him forward. The firm pressure of skin against skin did ease the itching somewhat, but being held against the dick of his abuser had Finn's eyes burning again.

"It's healing." Liler said.

Finn sniffled and strained his neck as far from the feline as he could.

"This still?"

Liler's other hand caught the Human's head and turned it until their eyes met, noses nearly touching.

"How long are we doing this?" Liler bit, slit pupils cutting into Finn's.

The Human's lip wobbled pathetically and he closed his eyes in self-disgust. He was drained, hurting and if he spoke now he would break.

A hard mouth crushed onto his and a ruthless tongue pushed past his lips. His sob was muffled and claws pushed into his scalp, nearly breaking the skin.

Liler pulled back and Finn gasped wetly. Their brows pressed and he shut his eyes tight.

"We are brothers." The feline growled. "I am you and you are me. We care for each other. We're loyal to each other." He paused for a beat, then barked. "Open your eyes!"

Sharp claws bit punishingly into his skin and Finn reluctantly obeyed.

Heart-of-flame blue eyes seared into him.

"You don't abandon me. You don't turn away. We are pack and I will do anything for you. As you will for me!" Liler snarled the last part, white fangs flashing and Finn quaked. Slitted eyes examined his face intently and the claws eased.

"Noni told me you're different." The feline continued in a softer tone. "Your world was different. Your customs...but you have to adapt." Purple lashes swept down as Liler eased forward, whispering the next words against Finn's mouth. "If you respect me, I'll respect you. Open up."

In a daze, Finn obeyed and the Ytra's tongue surged in, not easing up in the slightest. His kiss was harsher and more demanding than Noni's or even Iadin's. Completely overwhelmed, Finn relaxed his jaw and let his tongue brush softly against Liler's. Never trying to overtake - simply tasting.

After awhile the feline drew back, lips flushed a dark lilac with a hint of red. He blinked slowly at Finn, eyes calmer.

"You're soft." Liler whispered. "Again."

Finn let his head be tilted and opened. Insanity seemed to overtake. _Or something like it_, he thought distantly, as his hand slid up and brushed over Liler's velvety spine. A startling purr erupted and Finn's second hand joined the first.

"Mmm." The moan was uncontrollable and Finn gasped against Liler's lips, shocked at himself. His dick stirred.

Liler purred deeply and ground his own hardening cock against the smaller boy. Shards of pain tore through Finn's pierced skin and he jerked, tearing his mouth away. He released the silky fur and pressed a defensive hand against the feline's chest.

Liler snarled, gripped the Human's hair and forced their lips back together. A hand on Finn's backside crushed him forward.

Agony ripped into him and a muffled shout tore through his throat.

The grip in his hair caused fire to race down his spine and a damp cock rubbed against him over and over. Pain and pleasure melted together and a particularly hard thrust was accompanied by a rush of tingles.

His dick pulsed and he bucked hard against the pressure.

"Aaaaahh!"

The feline pulled back, startled. They were both panting heavily as their eyes met and Liler's expression transformed into a dark smirk. Finn shuddered and molten pleasure stirred in his belly, tightening his balls and running through his cock until his tip felt hot.

Liler leaned back against the wall, purple strands falling into his half-closed eyes as he gripped Finn's ass with both hands.

"Stop!"

They froze. Iadin stood in the doorway, gold eyes wide. Noni was cradled in his arms and blinked at them tiredly, pink lips swollen.

"He isn't healed enough for that!" Iadin exclaimed, schooling his expression into its usual haughtiness. "Separate."

Liler's ears flattened and he growled, dick a throbbing heat against Finn's. The Human bit his lip hard and his thighs shook as he struggled not to thrust forward.

Iadin's eyes narrowed to burning slits.

"Now." The Zithan breathed dangerously and Noni flinched in his arms.

Finn braced both hands against the black floor and eased away. The Ytra snarled and yanked him right back.

"Enough!" Iadin shouted and Finn was suddenly airborne, sailing through the room and crashing into the bed.

Liler's yowl was abruptly cut off. Finn shakily lifted his head in time to see Iadin wrap his hand around the feline's throat and drag him out the door.

Finn shuddered out a breath and collapsed against the bed. His balls still ached but the pleasure was fading and agony was replacing it. He moaned into the dark green sheets.

Gentle hands ran soothingly over his skin and Noni settled softly against him. Cold jewelry touched his back and Finn turned his head slightly to meet the feline's exhausted gaze.

Noni's triangular ears, nipples and belly button were all pierced with silver and sapphire blue gems. Before Finn's eyes could drift lower Noni tugged the luxurious sheet around them.

"I know." The feline murmured, curling his arm around Finn's shoulders. The brush of metal against Finn's thigh answered his unspoken question.

Noni's eyes were barely open and tear tracks had dried on his cheeks.

"I know..." He repeated softly.

Finn blinked at him, brow tense with pain.

"Oh, Noni..." He breathed and lifted a trembling hand to brush over the smaller boy's velvety cheek.

Noni managed a strained smile in response and his tail ran over Finn's calf.

"You and Liler are finally getting along." Noni whispered and smiled warmer at Finn's averted eyes and burning cheeks.

He didn't know if "getting along" was the right phrase...

A thumb brushed over the corner of Finn's sore mouth and Noni sighed, as if a weight had been lifted.

"I'm glad." Slit eyes flicked down to the grey gems sparkling on the Human's chest. "They suit you." Noni murmured and peered through his sooty lashes at Finn. "They're like your eyes."

Finn blinked in surprise and managed a genuine smile. Noni's eyes slid shut and a clawed hand patted across the sheets until it found Finn's and laced their fingers.

"We're together now." Noni whispered.

Finn closed his eyes and struggled to breathe evenly through the burning pain. Nevertheless a different kind of warmth had settled in his chest.

"Together." Finn breathed.

.....

He must have slept again because rustling woke him to Noni writhing against the sheets, tail whipping and delicate face scrunched up.

"Noni?" Finn reached out to still the feline's movements and the smaller boy moaned miserably into the covers.

"It hurts! It itches!" Noni wailed and turned pained eyes to Finn.

The Human's body still smarted, particularly his groin, but it was bearable. It felt as natural as breathing to wrap his arms around Noni and pull him close.

"That means it's healing." Finn said, remembering Liler's words earlier. A brief glance around the chamber confirmed the feline hadn't yet returned and worry tightened his gut.

A muffled sob brought his attention back to Noni and he brushed his hand gently over the smaller boy's inky hair, carefully avoiding his pierced ears.

Noni turned into his hand eagerly, silently begging the Human to ease his pain. Compassion surged in Finn's chest and he thought back to Liler's methods. They hadn't helped, exactly, but pressure had eased the itching.

He folded the feline into a hug and pressed their pierced chests gently together.

"Nnn!" The feline pushed against him.

Finn used his knee to ease Noni's leg to the side and lowered himself fully. The feline gasped and his legs hooked around Finn's ass to press them firmly together.

"This helps." Noni gritted. "A little." He smiled tremulously up at Finn. "Thank you."

Warmth bloomed and Finn smiled, kissing the feline's soft cheek. Noni tilted his head back and Finn kissed down his sharp jaw to a slim neck.

Noni sighed and pressed their groins tentatively closer, relieving his discomfort.

The Human continued delivering butterfly kisses until Noni murmured and pushed his neck up. Finn opened his mouth obligingly, kissing deeper and flicking his tongue against the skin.

Noni's breathing was deepening and Finn felt the familiar stirrings in his own groin. A stab of pain reminded him of his violent humping session earlier and the price he was currently paying for it. He lifted his head and raised his hips slightly.

"Noooo!" Noni yowled, arms and legs desperately drawing the Human back.

"I need you Finn! Help _*yip*_ me!" Noni stared up at him through tearing eyes, pink mouth trembling. Finn's breath caught and he surged forward, fitting his mouth back against that slender neck and sucking hard.

Earlier fears sought to taint the moment but Finn brushed them aside. All that mattered was that Noni was sweet, perfect and too adorable for his own good.

The feline gushed out a relieved breath and delved his fingers into Finn's curls.

"Do it!" Noni whispered fervently.

Finn nipped lightly with his teeth and Noni's purr roared into life.

"Do it, Finn! Please."

Finn bit down and Noni's cock jerked against him.

"Mmm. Harder!"

But the Human didn't have fangs. He'd hurt the beautiful boy beneath him. Tearing skin with dull square teeth would be agony. Instead, he bit down a safe amount and held until his jaw ached, then released and sucked firmly.

Noni gasped and writhed, urging him to bite harder again and again.

Finn finally drew back and brushed his thumb gently against Noni's cheek.

"No." He said softly.

Noni stilled and stared up at him with a dazed expression.

"No?" The feline croaked.

Finn smiled and flashed his teeth. "No fangs, Noni. I'd hurt you."

Noni wonderingly ran his hands up Finn's arms and cupped his face.

"I completely forgot." Noni whispered, his own fangs peaking out between his full lips. "I forgot you're not..."

He paused and smiled at Finn so tenderly the Human's breath caught.

"Do you know. I'm happy they caught me." Noni murmured, "Not for my family. Losing a member. There is nothing worse." His large eyes filled but remained solemnly fixed on Finn. "But knowing you...I'm happy, Finn. Unbelievably happy. To know you."

Finn's eyes misted. Touched beyond words he dropped his head and pressed a kiss to that pink mouth.

"Mmm." Noni wrapped Finn in his arms, legs and tail folding around him.

Their kiss was unbearably sweet and it sent little sparks of pleasure blooming in his chest. Noni tasted wonderful - like warmth and happiness and more than Finn could have ever hoped.

"My Finn." Noni whispered in his ear and brushed his hand up the Human's hairless spine. "We'll keep you warm. Always."


	11. The Hall of Ancestors

Finn woke to stifling heat and turned his head to seek a chill part of the sheet. Noni simply pressed closer, burrowing his face into the Human's neck, and sighed contentedly in a rush of warm breath.

A bead of sweat ran down the small of Finn's back and he squirmed. One of his arms was numb, trapped beneath the feline, and he wiggled his fingers.

"Will you stop." Noni grumbled and settled his weight heavier while squeezing the leg flung over Finn's hip.

The door burst open and they both jolted.

"Get up!" Iadin barked and they scrambled to obey.

Noni's hair was tousled in a black halo and one of his ears was pressed to his temple. The feline blinked hard as he struggled to wake, then focused blearily on Iadin and gasped.

The Zithan was wearing white strips of shimmering fabric intersected across his slender torso and hips, piercings sparkling through. His turquoise hair fell in a glossy cloak to his waist and gold sandals crisscrossed up his long legs.

Finn stared with an open mouth and heard Noni gulp audibly.

"Follow me." Iadin ordered and turned on his heel.

Human and feline exchanged a brief, wide eyed glance before moving.

Noni rolled smoothly towards the edge of the bed and breached the considerable gap to the floor in a liquid jump.

Finn all but fell off the bed, sliding down the sheet and tumbling onto his knees and elbows.

The feline snorted good-naturedly, tugged the Human to his feet and pulled him out the door.

Iadin was already halfway down the stairs, never turning to ensure his pets followed. Agitation seemed to radiate off the Zithan in palpable waves and his pets rushed to follow.

They reached the second floor and Iadin flung open the doors to his chamber, heading straight for a stone vanity lined with shelves. He tore into one, pulling out glass vials, as he curtly ordered his pets to bathe.

Noni gave a cheerful yip and ran into the adjoining room, launching himself into the pool. Finn followed more slowly, stepping onto the descending steps and submerging to his shoulders.

He scrubbed at his curls and watched the feline swim in wide circles with a small smile. He finished quickly and left a blissful Noni to his ablutions.

Finn cautiously entered the bedroom and Iadin gestured him closer.

"I'm preparing you for the ceremony." The Zithan stressed the word with a sneer and poured a shimmering oil over his fingers. Finn watched warily as the taller boy oiled up his limbs with a sweet and spicy scent.

"I have to perform alongside my sister. Even though I graduated years ago and, oh yes," he shot Finn a humorless smile and rubbed his hand, harder than necessary, down the Human's side, "it's females only! My mother is cold. And heartless. And vicious."

With each word his ministrations became rougher and strong fingers brushed carelessly over Finn's pierced nipples. He gasped and Iadin slowed, running his hand soothingly over the Human's back.

"And brilliant." Iadin murmured and Finn glanced up at those glowing eyes questioningly.

"My mother is brilliant. I'll never use forces on my sister again." His lips thinned in a tight smile and he cupped Finn's jaw, angling it to the side.

"Except inside the courts. She's going to wish she'd never tattled." Iadin hissed the last words and pressed his lips against Finn's.

The Zithan's frustration channeled into his kiss and Finn slipped his arms beneath all that glossy hair and responded to every slip of tongue and firm press. He slid his fingers against Iadin's scalp and kneaded gently.

Calm, he thought to himself and the tense body against him. Calm.

Their lips parted with a slick sound and Iadin's face was softer, shoulders noticeably lower. The Zithan's fingertips brushed lightly over Finn's nipples.

"Any pain?" Iadin asked softly.

His piercings still smarted somewhat but the itching aches were gone. Finn shook his head. Iadin leaned down and kissed the Human softly below the ear.

"What about here?" The pad of one gold painted fingertip drew lightly up the underside of Finn's shaft. He shuddered all over and tightened his arms around the Zithan's neck.

"Hm?" Iadin drawled as a second finger joined the first to steady the smaller boy's dick and a warm, oiled fingertip ran soft circles around the tip.

Finn's ass clenched as he hardened completely and he shuddered out a breath.

"N-no pain." He breathed.

"That's good." Iadin voice was low and warm and his mouth opened against Finn's neck in a wet kiss.

Those long fingers shifted and slid down Finn's length and up again; coating him in oil.

His mouth fell open and he buried his face in that slender neck and inhaled the rich scent of vanilla and cloves.

Iadin hummed and carefully dipped a fingertip beneath the Human's foreskin - circling gently.

Finn's breath came harder and he felt precum ooze from his tip. One hand lifted from his shaft and a hot palm lightly cupped his hard balls. Finn feverishly kissed the skin pressed to his lips.

"Please." He whispered. He wasn't even sure what he was asking. "Please." He mouthed the delicious skin again, flicking his tongue hungrily and rolled his hips forward.

Those hands had hurt him moments ago - pierced him earlier and left him in unbelievable pain - and now they cradled the most vulnerable part of him.

But the body against him was now inviting and soft. The mood felt gentle, even rewarding.

His assumptions proved right when Iadin's hand massaged lightly before settling on his hip. Finn's balls cooled and tightened painfully at the loss of contact - but the alien pressed him to the floor and parted his legs.

Finn stared dazedly as that beautiful face bent closer and deliberately blew warm air all over him.

Beads of precum ran down his tip and Iadin's peach tongue flicked out to catch them. Finn gasped and squirmed against the cool floor, cock so hard it hurt.

"I want to play with you," Iadin murmured and glanced up beneath turquoise lashes. "But there's no time. So..."

With no hesitation whatsoever the Zithan wrapped his plush mouth around Finn's tip and dipped, taking the smaller boy to the hilt. Finn shouted as he was encased in hot, wet silkiness.

Iadin lifted slowly and Finn exhaled shakily as long hair slid over his thighs.

A skilful tongue licked over every part of his shaft before Iadin sucked hard. Unbelievably sensitive tugs sparked through the Human's piercings and molten pleasure sang through his veins.

Finn delved his hands into that glorious hair, loving the way it slid cooly between his fingers. Iadin hummed and Finn's toes curled at the vibration.

Hot saliva trickled over his quivering balls and he was done.

"Aaaaahh!" He arched his spine until it ached, fingers tightening as his hips trembled.

Iadin's hands released his legs and Finn immediately wrapped them around the taller boy's shoulders, leaned back on his hands, and milked his cock into that glorious, sucking heat.

Electricity crackled in his fingertips and the release felt so unbelievably good. He panted as his hips gradually slowed - fingers and legs relaxing.

Iadin lifted, bow-shaped lips flushed a dark peach and a string of saliva briefly connected him to the Human's tip before it snapped. Finn shuddered at the sight and his softening dick twitched.

The Zithan's eyes were heavy lidded when they swept up; glowing depths a warm honey gold. The taller boy pushed up from the floor and Finn opened his mouth to the kiss. Iadin tasted salty and tart. He tasted like Finn.

The knowledge had him moaning and the lips against his curved. The Zithan drew back and stroked Finn's cheek.

"Who would have thought?" Iadin mused. "And you're usually so quiet."

Finn pushed into the touch and closed his eyes - still riding the wave of the best orgasm he'd ever had. If only it hadn't been over so quickly.

An amused hum sounded before a second kiss brushed over his brow. His sensitive groin was wiped clean and a maroon cloth was wrapped around his hips and sealed with a wide silver band at the waist.

Next silver cuffs were added to his forearms and ankles. Finn sat dazedly through it all and blinked slowly.

The Zithan ushered a reluctant Noni out of the pool and brushed the feline's spine and tail until they shone. A shimmering dust was dabbed over the Ytra's high cheekbones and his white hips were wrapped in a sapphire cloth. Silver cuffs were likewise placed on his slender arms and legs.

Iadin sighed and his brows furrowed, head tilting as if he listened for something.

"Of course, we're late." He muttered and glanced at Finn. "And you smell like sex. That's just how it's going to have to be."

Iadin knelt, folded his pets onto each arm and rushed down the stairs.

The diamond shaped door, that Finn remembered from his first day, opened and they stepped into a massive hallway. His jaw dropped. How these magical doors transported them to a new destination each time he couldn't fathom.

Huge pillars lined the hall and gold spheres softly illuminated the faded murals that covered every surface of the great walls. Gold incense burners shone from diamond shaped indentations and showers of lights twinkled like stars in the dark depths of a seemingly endless ceiling.

"It is the hall of my ancestors." Iadin said quietly and stepped onto the stone floor, footsteps echoing.

The hall was warm but every so often a brush of cold air whispered past and Finn watched the fur on Noni's spine slowly stand on end.

The feline looked past Iadin's shoulder at Finn, eyes wide.

Finn shivered and glanced up at the paintings; taking in the scenes of battle between lithe, blue haired beings. Further down the images morphed into something ritualistic. A few faces were grotesquely distorted, bodies contorted in agony and a chill breeze lifted Finn's curls.

The feline hissed.

"Quiet." Iadin whispered harshly and glanced reverently up at the walls. "Don't disturb them."

Finn felt goosebumps rush across his skin and buried his face in Iadin's neck. Noni's fingers brushed across his hand and he clutched them tight.

At the end of the hall, Iadin slowed by an alter and placed the smaller boys on the stone floor. Hieroglyphs and scriptures lined the sides of the altar in gold writing and glass spheres ran along the steps.

The Zithan knelt, brushed his long fingers across the alters gleaming surface and kissed it softly. Next, he braced his hands against the floor and pressed his brow to the stone.

Human and feline huddled close and Finn smoothed his hand down the raised fur on Noni's back. The little Ytra gripped Finn tightly and tucked his chilled nose against the Human's neck.

Iadin finished his prayers and stood. As if on cue, the massive stone doors opened.

.....

They entered a glorious banquet hall. Large stone tables overflowed with food on gold platters and a gold fountain spouted a red substance, that was ladled into crystal cups by a Natki; serving the tall, ethereal Zithans that occupied every space.

Huge, billowing drapes of red and blue fabrics veiled secret coves, shimmering with soft lights, and lanterns shone from the ceiling.

Finn stared in awe and Noni gasped out a breath beside him.

"Welcome to the ceremonial banquet." Iadin drawled. His haughty features were blank and serene, but his fingers dug hard into Finn's shoulder.

"Ia!" A voice called brightly and Finn looked wide eyed at the gleaming boy approaching them.

The newcomer's movements were graceful, hips rolling with each step; comfortable in his skin like a dancer. His hair was a deep red, pulled back in a sleek tail that swept to his thighs.

Shining black material wrapped lean hips and the skin, stretched tight across pronounced abs, was a deep gold, as if he had been dipped in liquid metal. His lips and nipples were a red as vibrant as his hair and his eyes were a solid black.

In his golden fingers was a black chain, leading to the collar of a pale shape huddling behind him.

"Emal. What a pleasure." Iadin said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

**A/N: Make sure to check out my other stories! And don't forget to let me know what you think ^^**


	12. Memories

Emal approached them and tilted his head with an inviting smile.

"My dearest friend. I was hoping we'd meet today." The newcomer purred.

"Were you." Iadin responded tersely and folded his arms.

Emal's black eyes glanced down and his brows pinched a fraction. The action almost had a wounded quality to it, but in the next instant his golden face smoothed and his chin lifted, smile back in place.

"I see you finally wore your father down and was gifted some pets." Emal said with a condescending smirk.

Iadin's mouth tightened and his eyes flicked briefly around the room, before settling back on Emal.

"I have a third, but he's resting." Iadin bit.

Finn felt a niggling of worry for the purple feline and looked at Noni. The feline returned his look with troubled eyes and his ears twitched.

Emal quirked a brow and his gaze swept over the smaller boys.

"An Ytra. Very nice. From the north too. But what's this?" He stepped closer and stared down at Finn curiously. "He's smooth. How obscene." Emal reached out to touch Finn and Iadin smacked his hand away.

"You can look!" The Zithan snapped.

Emal flexed his long fingers.

"Still stingy with your toys." He huffed and Iadin's glowing eyes narrowed.

"He is a Human. That's all you need to know."

"From where?" Emal persisted.

"I don't know and I don't care." Iadin shrugged and turned away, clearly done with the conversation.

"Fine." Emal tugged on his chain and dragged his pet forward.

"I don't think you've met my newest addition." Emal baited and Iadin glanced back dismissively, only to gasp and do a double take.

The boy was taller than both Finn and Noni. He had tiny tipped ears on top of his head and a thick white tail falling limply to the floor. His clawed fingers were unnaturally long and seemed to contain an added joint. White hair curled softly around an angelic face and his eyes, shielded by icy lashes, were milky white with a faint dot of watery blue in the center.

Those eyes seemed vacant. Empty. A shatter of glass sounded nearby but the boy's tipped ears never twitched.

Finn's throat tightened with sympathy and something akin to fear.

"A Fith!" Iadin exclaimed. "How did you get one?"

"I have my ways." Emal smirked, liquid eyes sparkling as Iadin scowled.

The Zithan clearly didn't want to indulge Emal, but his eyes inevitably strayed back to the Fith.

"Does he communicate with you?" Iadin asked reluctantly.

Emal shrugged and his red brows furrowed.

"No, he's put up a barrier. I've tried isolating him and limiting his meals, but he only seems to withdraw further."

Iadin scoffed and fisted a hand on his slim hip. "Of course! Fith are a pack species. I made sure to purchase two Ytra to retain their sanity."

"A pack only strengthens their shields. I wanted to see if I could alter his mentality. Perhaps learn something new." Emal said.

"You can't alter the nature of a living creature. Not without breaking it." Iadin shook his head, turquoise hair sliding over his shoulders, and Emal's eyes took on a hungry gleam.

"We'll see." Emal murmured.

Iadin scowled and glanced back at the Fith. "Looks like you broke it al..."

"There you are!" Iadin's mother strode towards them and the crowd seemed to part around her. Her creamy skin was once again gleaming with oils and she was barely concealed in an iridescent gown that shone with a constellation of gems.

She paused before her son. They were exactly the same height but Iadin hunched his shoulders ever so slightly, making him appear smaller.

"You haven't announced yourself and the initiates are already preparing." Her voice was pitched low, but cut like a blade.

"I was intercepted." Iadin murmured and glanced at Emal, whose gold complexion noticeably paled.

His mother's eyes narrowed to gleaming slits.

"Never blame others for your actions. Take responsibility, anything else is cowardly." Her eyes raked over him. "Merciful goddess, would you straighten your spine? You're not a weed to be trampled!"

Iadin hastily straightened and nervously tucked a lock of shining hair behind his pointed ear.

"Stop that! You may look like a Priestess, but you certainly shouldn't act like one! This is precisely why I've had to resort to..."

Finn watched the interaction with sympathy. For all his power and arrogance Iadin was still just a boy being scolded, if not bullied, by his mother. He found himself wondering about his own mother. If he had one...

The empty sensation he'd been battling returned and left a feeling of panic. He looked hurriedly around for Noni, but instead his gaze was caught by Emal.

The gold alien was a full head taller than Iadin and Finn had to crane his neck back to meet those tilted, black eyes.

He thought he had never seen such utter darkness. It seemed endless. Bottomless.

Suddenly he found himself reliving memories; The Hallway of Ancients and his intimate moment with Iadin. He remembered Liler's embrace and the agony as he was pierced. Acitu's long fingers caressing his stomach.

Blurred instances of Keafule came next. Noni's sweet smile and Liler's hard grip. Constant fatigue dulling every moment.

And finally he remembered waking up and seeing Myrina. And then....then...

He was suddenly staring into liquid darkness. Emal's eyes slitted and the darkness expanded once more.

There was a faint tug in his chest, just below his diaphragm. A little light nestled there and emitted a warm glow. Tiny, spidery threads shimmered through it and Finn flowed into them.

He had an unbelievable sense of his being stretching and then narrowing. As if he was traveling at great speed, yet standing completely still.

Faintly, he heard voices. The volume was low at first and then increased until they became deafening.

A female voice rang out clearly amidst the racket and it was as if the delicate thread tugged. There.

The voice sharpened until all other sound died out.

_"No, Aaron, we're not abandoning the search! It's only been a month! They can't have looked everywhere or he would be home by now!"_

A new voice. Male. But just as important.

_"Darling, a month is a long time. We need to start accepting that he might never be f..."_

_"No! Don't you say it! Don't you _dare!_ He's our baby! He's my baby boy and I would know if he was gone! I would feel it! What if he's hurting, Aaron? What if...what if someone has him...what if he's scared and alone and..."_ Her breath hitched, _"What if he's calling for us and we can't hear him!"_

The voice dissolved into heartbreaking cries of despair.

_"Darling..."_ The second voice cracked weakly on a sob.

"Get out of his head!" Iadin shouted and Finn was suddenly back in the banquet hall and tears were flooding down his cheeks.

Iadin had Emal by the shoulder and his blazing eyes were furious.

Finn's chest heaved and warm arms wrapped around him, a velvety ear sliding against his cheek.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Noni asked, voice soft with concern.

He didn't know. He didn't know what was wrong. He could no longer remember the voices and his head was pounding.

All he knew was he had a gaping, empty hole in his mind and chest and it was wrong. Something was deeply wrong.

He choked out a ragged sob and looked up into the saddest eyes he ever hoped to see. The Fith had lifted his head and was staring at Finn.

Astonishment briefly took his breath, but his heart hurt. It _hurt._

_"I understand."_ A thin voice, like a feathered touch, breezed through his mind. Leaving behind an impossible sensation of frost without the chill.

Finn's eyes were so completely filled he could barely see and those clouded eyes blurred into faint dabs of anguish.

_"One body can contain all the suffering the world can feel."_ The voice breathed and Finn had an impression of endless snowy landscapes and a cold wind howling.

Pain, that wasn't his alone, was tearing him apart and in that moment all Finn wanted was to wrap his arms around the shattered soul in front of him and hold the pieces tight.

"Finn?" Noni's voice was faint.

"He's in shock!" Iadin said, as if from far away.

"No! I'll handle him and you'll ready yourself for the ceremony. _Now_."

Arms folded around Finn and sudden weightlessness let him know he was lifted. The moment he broke eye contact with the Fith he was overwhelmed with exhaustion and stared sightlessly up at the ceiling.

There was a pause while footsteps faded and then the female Zithan spoke again.

"Emal. Explain."

"I meant no disrespect." Emal spoke lowly. "The pet's past was erased and I located its origin."

Another pause, followed by a sharp prompt.

"How?"

"All living entities have a spirit connected to another. I simply traced it back to its source." Emal said carefully.

Iadin's mother breathed in sharply.

"Your offer. I'll consider it." She finally spoke and Emal gasped.

"I'm very pleased to hear it!" He spoke fervently.

"Blessings to your father." Iadin's mother responded solemnly.

"And to you and yours, Lady Diamin."

.....

When Finn came to he was situated in someone's lap and a hand was running through his hair.

"...don't know why he needs so many and one so fragile. He doesn't have any claws either." Diamin was saying and Finn looked up blearily.

He wasn't at all comfortable being in her arms and his head smarted. He hissed out a pained breath.

Diamin glanced down at him with a bored expression.

"He seems out of sorts. You should give him a drink." A new voice spoke.

Finn warily looked away from that frighteningly perfect face and saw three Zithan females lounging by a low stone table. Two watched him indifferently but one smiled.

Iadin's mother reached for a crystal cup and made to bring it to his lips.

"Not the Isa! That's not for hydration." The smiling one scolded.

Finn glanced uneasily at Diamin, but she only lifted her sharp brows and stared at the speaker through half closed eyes.

"Perhaps you would care to watch over my son's pet yourself, Nizeva?" She spoke dryly.

Nizeva's face brightened and she eagerly stretched out her shimmering arms. Her face was thin with sharp cheekbones and her pale blue hair was interwoven with gems.

Diamin passed Finn over and his temples stung with the motion.

Nizeva settled him comfortably against her and poured a new glass. She held his nape and carefully guided his mouth to the rim. He drank down what tasted like fresh water with a hint of mint and sighed as the pain eased a fraction.

The Zithan smoothed back his hair and he thanked her softly.

"I think he's charming!" She exclaimed.

One of the female's snorted indelicately.

"In a twisted sense it resembles one of our youngsters." The stranger mused.

"Precisely." Diamin murmured, cocking a brow before sipping her drink.

Nizeva ignored them and continued smiling down at Finn, stroking his hair and cheek.

He felt sick to his stomach and squinted up at her through bleary eyes. Nizeva frowned.

"Diamin, did your son feed his pet today?" She inquired.

Diamin raised one shoulder in a delicate shrug and lounged back on the dark green chaise.

"Why don't you ask it yourself? I believe it speaks." She replied breezily and made a point of engaging the Zithan beside her in conversation.

"Are you hungry little one?" Nizeva cooed and gently cupped his face.

Finn did not appreciate being treated like an overgrown baby but the kind face staring down at him was far preferable to Iadin's mother. His stomach growled eagerly and he licked his dry lips.

"A little." He croaked.

The Zithan immediately stretched her hand out and retrieved a sticky fruit, that she held to his lips. It was extremely sweet, like mango dipped in honey, but as Nizeva continued feeding him he began to feel better.

When he was finally full, and had quietly expressed his thanks, Nizeva's glowing eyes lit up further and she turned to her companions.

"Oh Diamin, do you suppose your son is interested in selling him?"

Iadin's mother frowned slightly.

"He mentioned it in the beginning, but I believe he changed his mind." She spoke thoughtfully.

"I'll ask him. He would look just darling beside my Sana. Their coloring is similar."

The heartache, that had dimmed to a bearable sorrow, re-ignited full force at the mention of the word "darling" - and Finn didn't have the faintest idea why.

Shouldn't he be focusing on the fact that they were discussing selling him. _Selling_ him. But why was he shocked? It had happened before. Wasn't this the norm? Would Iadin give him up? Hadn't he felt love? Was that love? Would he be forced to leave Noni and Liler?

His thoughts were scrambled and chaotic. Stuttering. Incomplete. He sucked in a strained breath and brutally forced the tears away, until a dull numbness replaced them.

The aliens around him were completely oblivious to his ordeal. To them he was a product.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the Zithans stilled. Nizeva smiled down at Finn, mistaking his wide eyes.

"Nothing to fear. The ceremony is only starting." She explained softly.

**A/N: In case it's confusing, let me clarify what's happening to Finn. His memories were erased and his body was rebelling against it. If the Natki erase memories they never remove all of them or the pet won't function.**

**That's why Finn remembers everything except his family and friends. Like flavors, emotions and objects. But those things are still connected to people. Sensory memories (like taste and sound) are often linked to experiences with people and if you remove those people the memory becomes disconnected - and that can result in disorientation, depression and (with enough resistance) brain damage.**

**Finn has always been emotionally intelligent and in touch with nature, people and the energies around him. He wouldn't think of himself as strong, but he is.**

**When Emal (who's a telepath) connected to Finn's spirit he traced it back to his mother. Finn was briefly forced to remember but then the Natkis treatment overruled. But his spirit knows. Everything we touch in life leaves an imprint and Finn's love for his family, and connection, is rock solid.**

**The Fith's words are taken from one of my favorite quotes:**

**"Suffering is not increased by numbers. One body can contain all the suffering the world can feel." - Graham Greene**


	13. Bond

Amidst the darkness, a blue light shone on the center of the floor and rippled like water. Low and rhythmic music trickled to life. Soft strings accompanied by a steady drum.

The gathered Zithans glittered in the dim light, bright eyes glowing like stars.

Fingertips brushed Finn's hand and he looked down to see Noni crouched beneath the table, blue eyes reflecting briefly in the dark.

"Come with me." The feline mouthed and ducked away.

Finn glanced up at Nizeva and considered his options. He ended up tapping her arm and she looked down, smiling.

"I, um, I have to pee." He murmured and her face scrunched up in surprised distaste.

She released him instantly and gestured toward the opposite end of the hall.

"Go." She hissed.

The Zithans around them leaned away and one of them flicked her wrist in his direction, as if to shoo him from sight.

Finn briefly wondered if urination during a ceremony was some sort of taboo. Then he slid from her lap and ducked beneath the furniture. He spotted Noni's plush tail; weaving smoothly past legs and chairs, before disappearing beneath the veil of a cove.

Finn glanced around, relieved that no shining eyes were focused on them, and followed.

The cove was decked out in luxurious blankets and pillows. A white stone table emitted a glow; casting soft and intimate shadows.

Atop the table sat crystal glasses, full of the red substance from the fountain, and oil lamps glinted from the ceiling.

Noni reached for Finn's shoulders, pushed him to the soft fabrics and climbed onto his lap. Something he hadn't done since Keafule.

Finn looked up and saw the memory reflected in Noni's soft smile.

The feline brushed his thumbs over Finn's jaw, before smoothing fingers around his neck and up into his hair.

Finn closed his eyes and Noni kissed him. He inhaled deeply and some of his tension ease. Noni's lips were soft and his body was lithe and firm.

This was real. There was no confusion. No pain.

Finn pressed his hands onto Noni's hips, pushed aside his wrap, and gripped the perfect globes of his ass. Noni purred, silky tail running over their legs, and rubbed his filling cock against Finn's abdomen.

Their tongues glided slickly, hearts beating close and piercings scraping.

The feline lifted his head the tiniest bit.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" Noni whispered, breath warm against Finn's lips.

Finn gently touched their brows together and watched Noni's glistening, pink mouth as he spoke.

"I'm not sure. I think Emal was in my head. I feel like my memories are missing. Like...like a piece of me is missing." He smoothed his hands over slim hips. "I don't remember anything before Keafule. Not a thing."

Noni pulled back enough to look into Finn's eyes, clawed fingers stroking over his chest.

"A few of the others couldn't remember either. It happened to the difficult ones or those who cried a lot." The feline said.

His fingers paused by Finn's nipple and played idly with his piercing, making him squirm.

"Do you think I'll ever remember?" Finn asked, voice catching slightly.

Noni met his eyes soberly, slit pupils as wide as they could go.

"I don't know. None of the others did." He murmured and cupped his hands over Finn's ribs, guiding him further down, until he was flat on his back against the carmine blankets.

Noni undid Finn's wrap and stroked his thighs. He spread his legs instantly and the Ytra settled between them.

"Your pack, your family, is the most important thing there is." Noni continued and kissed the hollow of Finn's throat. "I'm sure they miss you. I'm sure they love you. As I know mine love me." He pressed another wet kiss to Finn's neck.

"They'd want you to be happy. No matter where you are. You have me, Finn." Noni wrapped his hand around the Human's cock, stroking slowly. "You have me. You're not alone. I'll never let you go." Finn's lips parted at those wonderful, heartwarming words and he pushed up into those slim fingers. Noni smiled.

"We'll take such good care of you." He whispered and tilted his head to breathe warmth into Finn's ear, rough tongue licking gently.

Finn shuddered and reached for Noni's shaft.

"Together." Finn breathed. "Not just me. I want to make you feel good."

Noni stilled, hand squeezing lightly and bringing a small moan from Finn's lips, before his slow strokes resumed.

"Then. Can I have you? Like Liler did?" Noni asked softly.

Finn stiffened and fear iced his veins.

The feline abruptly dipped and took Finn in his mouth.

"Ah!" Finn gasped in shock and curled his fingers into Noni's velvety hair.

Noni's rough tongue lapped over him, before sliding to the tip and sucking hard.

Finn bucked, breath stuttering and his fingers tightened.

Noni lifted and looked up with large eyes and swollen lips.

"I only want to give you pleasure, Finn. I'd never hurt you. I'd be careful. Please?" The smaller boy whispered, thumbing Finn's tip gently.

Finn's cock throbbed and he nodded his head frantically. "Yes..."

Noni's little face lit up beautifully and he sheathed his claws and gathered up Finn's juices on a firm tug, spitting into his hand for good measure.

A fingertip circled Finn's rim and pushed gently. It popped in without resistance and Noni's eyes widened.

"Wasn't Liler your first?" He whispered, watching Finn intently.

Finn bore down on that slim digit. It felt strange. A small pressure. Too small.

"Yes." He repeated and reached down to stroke himself.

Noni's eyes softened, even as he pushed Finn's hand away and replaced it with his own. The rhythm was enough to keep Finn's dick hard, but not enough to be satisfying.

"The way you feel. I could've sworn..." Noni murmured and slipped a couple more fingers in. His finger hooked and reached an area that had Finn groaning and a flood of juices ran from his tip.

Noni shuddered out a breath and removed his fingers to settle on top of Finn. He then reached down and guided himself against Finn's entrance.

The feline pushed slowly and impatience suddenly tore through Finn and he grabbed the smaller boy's ass; jerking him forward.

Noni hissed as he pushed deep and the immense satisfaction, of finally being filled, had Finn throwing his head back and arching his spine.

Noni's jaw was slack, staring at Finn in amazement, even as his breaths quickened.

"Move." Finn gasped, more demanding than he'd ever been, now that his cock was screaming for attention, and hot flesh was buried in his ass.

Noni's eyes slitted and he reached down, pushed Finn's leg up and thrust.

Finn gasped, gripped himself and jerked. Noni was grinding hard and deep, piercings rubbing against that wonderful spot of nerve endings, and pleasure surged up in a wave. Finn spilled and it was pure heaven.

Noni snarled and jerked punishingly into the Human's sensitive body. Bursts of painful aftershocks ran through him and Finn shuddered, gripping the feline's snarling face and tugging him down for a kiss.

He guided that rough tongue inside his mouth and sucked. Noni yipped and warmth burst into Finn's channel.

Finn's kiss softened and he hooked a leg around the smaller boy's hips, squeezing him intermittently through his final spurts.

Noni moaned, hips gradually slowing, before he stilled and panted against Finn's shoulder.

"You make no sense." The feline whispered shakily and Finn blinked down at him drowsily.

"You're gentle. Submissive. But then you take over and challenge me." Noni licked his dark pink lips and Finn kissed them again. They were just irresistible.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am right now." Noni gritted and Finn ran his hand down the feline's silky spine, feeling warm and content all over.

"No." He murmured and hunched his shoulder to grip the base of Noni's fluffy tail, stroking it to the tip.

Noni let out a startled purr and pressed into the touch. Finn pulled the feline closer and kissed over his damp hairline.

"I'm still angry." Noni muttered.

"I love you." Finn whispered in between kisses.

Noni's head jerked up and he looked as though he'd received a slap in the face. "W-what?"

Finn grinned and kissed the corner of that beautiful mouth. He couldn't help it. He wanted to cover every part of the smaller boy in kisses. Mmm. Maybe he would.

"Y-you can't say that. I'm..." The feline helplessly returned the swift kiss pressing to his mouth, before it moved to his cheek.

"I'm still mad." Noni finished and frustrated tears filled his eyes.

Finn cupped Noni's delicate face and stared into those large eyes.

"Why are you mad?" He asked, truly confused.

"B-because I wanted to claim you. Like Liler. I wanted to matter!" Noni sniffled.

Finn stared.

"I tell you, I love you." He said slowly. "And you think you don't matter?" He tilted his head and ran his lips over one silky ear, kissing the tip.

"Noni, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have survived this place. You saved me. I need you." He said with grave sincerity.

The feline's sniffles quieted and he stared searchingly up at Finn. After a moment his ears lifted and he managed a watery smile.

"I love you too." Noni whispered.

Finn smiled and kissed away the smaller boy's tears, burying his fingers in that soft spine until Noni bubbled with laughter, and Finn's mouth caught that too.

Noni kissed him back eagerly. Sinking against Finn and fitting their bodies perfectly together.

Finn buried his nose in the satiny black hair that now smelled like cloves, vanilla, their combined juices and fur. He breathed deeply and hugged the feline's precious body close. Noni was purring softly.

Perhaps Noni was right. Even if a part of him was missing, maybe he would be ok. As long as they were together.

.....

Quiet giggles woke him and Finn groggily turned his head to see two boys, perhaps a year or two younger than himself.

Their skin was pale blue and dark blue hair was braided down their spines. Black triangular ears sat on top of their heads and dark tails curled around their legs.

Finn gasped and two identical faces, with wide crystal eyes and grey slits, turned to stare at him. Twin Ytras.

He felt the cum drying on his skin and his face flamed. He considered, briefly, actually hiding his face in Noni's hair.

Their ears twitched and they stared for a long moment, before one of them spoke.

"What are you?" He asked, cocking his head.

They were both lovely, with cupid bow lips and high cheekbones.

Finn ran his hand nervously down a sleeping Noni's spine and the twins eyed the movement intently.

"I'm a Human." He answered quietly.

"A hooman." The Ytra repeated and wrinkled his small nose in puzzlement.

The other one had crept closer and craned his neck to look at Finn's piercings. "Did those hurt?"

Finn blanched at the memory.

"Yes." He replied softly.

The Ytra shuddered and his eyes squinted - as if he could see through Noni's white thigh, shielding Finn's crotch.

"Who's your alpha?" The other twin wanted to know.

"Uh..." Finn thought back to the previous few days. "Iadin, I suppose." He finally answered.

The younger boy gasped.

"Lord Ferrer's son? Who's to be the next priest?" He spoke eagerly.

Finn blinked slowly, still not entirely awake.

"I guess so." He answered.

The Ytra exchanged a second look. One of them had begun to look cautious but the second one was intrigued.

"He looks comfortable." He said, eyeing Noni's sated smile.

Finn smiled and stroked gently around Noni's ear and the sleeping boy pressed into the touch.

"Are you hiding in here too?" The boy stage whispered and Finn smiled at him.

"I don't like crowds." He admitted and Noni stretched in his sleep, a purring rumble escaping his throat. Finn felt warmth spread through his chest and brushed a hand lovingly over the black fur.

"Can I kiss you?" The boy asked and Finn looked up in surprise.

The blue Ytra was suddenly leaning into his space. This close Finn noticed his smooth skin had the faintest hint of lilac dusting the bridge of a pert nose and, when he smiled, dimples flashed into view.

The second Ytra gasped and shook his head vehemently, but his brother paid him no mind.

Finn stared blankly up at the younger boy.

"No. I don't even know your name." Was all he could think to say.

The Ytra seemed to mistake his words for a condition and smiled wider.

"It's Rune." He said and pressed a kiss to Finn's mouth.

Stunned, the Human froze and a curious tongue licked his lip for entrance.

Noni stirred against him and sniffed. Abruptly the feline was up and a yowl erupted.

In the next instant the mouth against Finn's was gone and Rune fell back, clutching his face.

Noni stood, teeth bared and tail lashing.

The second Ytra leapt in front of his twin and hissed at Noni, ears flat against his blue scalp.

Noni snarled, flexing his claws and hunched his spine, as if preparing to leap.

"Stop!" Finn shouted, stumbling to his feet.

Noni swung around furiously.

"Stay out of this!" Noni spat and the blue Ytra leapt onto his back. They crashed to the floor in a scuffle of limbs. Hissing and snarling as they scratched and bit savagely.

"Noni! Stop!" Finn yelled, completely horrified.

The feline's only response was a feral snarl, as he tore into the blue Ytra's ear.

Finn's eyes filled with tears and he finally registered Rune sniffling on the floor and crouched by his side. Four jagged furrows ran down the boy's cheek and blood dripped steadily on the floor.

"Are you...?" Finn began to say.

"I'm sorry!" Rune interrupted, tail tight around his waist and eyes pleading.

"For what? Let me help you." Finn reached for the smaller boy's waist.

Rune gripped his wrist and cringed away.

"I didn't know you were pack. I was only tasting. I'm sorry!" The boy wailed, blood running down his neck.

Finn stared, utterly lost. He wasn't an Ytra. Some rule had obviously been broken and he didn't have the faintest idea how to fix it.

A piercing yowl erupted and Finn looked back to see Noni finally had the younger Ytra by the neck. They were both covered in cuts and bites - blood and clumps of fur staining the fabrics around them.

The boy went limp in submission and Noni growled menacingly.

The curtains were ripped aside and Iadin's mother took in the scene with a stony expression.

She gestured sharply and Emal appeared beside her. He took one look at the bloody felines and they both slumped to the ground. Rune still held the Human's wrist in a defensive grip, cowering away.

Emal's black eyes looked at Finn and the world went dark.

.....

When he came to he felt calm and rested. Warm arms smelling of cloves and vanilla were wrapped around him and he snuggled closer, rubbing his cheek against a pierced chest.

"You have one chance to explain yourself." Iadin's voice rumbled through the skin pressed against Finn's ear and his eyes flew open. The horrifying circumstances leading up to this moment came rushing back.

He lifted his head slowly and met burning eyes that somehow managed to cut like ice. It was overwhelming and frightening and Finn hurriedly dropped his chin.

Iadin gripped Finn's jaw and jerked his face back up. He yelped and his eyes welled with shocked tears.

"One." Iadin repeated in a stony voice that he'd never directed at Finn before.

Finn suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt and he drew in a trembling breath.

"I-I snuck away with N-Noni." He stumbled over the feline's name, remembering white skin covered in blood.

A strong finger dug into his jaw and Finn gasped with pain. Iadin just watched him, eyes half-mast and unfeeling.

Tears ran down the smaller boy's cheeks. "We...we had sex and...and two Ytra were there when we woke up." He coughed, struggling to speak past the painful angle his head was forced into. "One of them w-wanted to kiss me."

"Did you let him?" Iadin interrupted softly and his fingers tightened brutally.

Finn choked with pain and wrapped his hands around the Zithan's wrist, but it was like moving stone.

"No!" Finn wheezed. "I told him no and that I didn't even know his name a-and he misunderstood!" His heart pounded and adrenaline made his legs kick.

"Then Noni. W-woke up...and attacked!" He finished desperately.

Iadin stared through glowing slits a few moments longer. Then his grip loosened.

Finn collapsed forward, sobbing. His jaw throbbed with pain and Iadin stroked the bruises gently.

He was conflicted; wanting to escape further injury but also desperately needing a soft touch. Comfort won and Finn nuzzled closer.

"You ruined the ceremony." The Zithan murmured.

"I'm..." Should he be apologising? Images of bloody limbs flooded his mind and he crushed any self pitying thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He said earnestly. "Is...is Noni okay?"

The mood changed. Finn couldn't pinpoint exactly how, but it was something in the way Iadin's face smoothed.

He felt a cold rush of fear and held very still in those long fingers that could hurt so effortlessly.

Iadin was a being of contradictions. Quick to yell, pet or kiss. But this blank look... It was like the calm before the storm and Finn held his breath, hoping he didn't trigger it.

A long moment passed and Finn started trembling. He tried not to, but he could see his hand, resting against the sheet, shaking. His breaths were quickening and catching in his throat.

After what seemed like an eternity the Zithan blinked and sat up. Finn startled and shut his eyes tight. He wanted to ask if he was being sold. He wanted to ask what the consequences of interrupting a ceremony were. Most of all he wanted to ask about Noni.

But he had an acute feeling that he would regret it if he did.

Iadin gripped Finn's waist and hauled him up. He didn't hug the smaller boy or press him into a warm neck, like he usually did.

Finn stared at the turquoise strands sliding over a creamy yellow shoulder and clenched his aching jaw tight. They were moving, but Finn didn't notice where they went and his eyes burned with tears.

A door creaked and Iadin lowered him, not roughly, onto a soft surface. Finn hoped for a kiss. For a gentle touch. A word, even if it was an admonishment - because being treated with indifference was far worse than anger.

The Zithan's footsteps faded and the door closed. Finn heaved a sob and curled in on himself.

How did things become so awful, so fast? If only he'd behaved differently. Not spoken to the blue Ytra. Stayed with Nizeva.

_"...all the pain the world can feel..."_

He remembered the Fith's words with a shudder. He hurt. Yes. But he didn't carry a world of pain, surely. Even if it felt like it in that moment.

If only he could find, and heal, the Fith. But that probably wasn't possible, when he couldn't even heal himself.

Just as a heavy, cold feeling sank like lead in his guts, and Finn was gritting his teeth in despair, the mattress shifted. A warm arm slipped around his hip and a tired purr sounded.

Finn gasped and whipped around. Liler stared back at him, crystal eyes exhausted.

He'd been pierced. In his ears, abdomen and groin. Even his wide mouth had two silver rings running down the center of it. It forced his lower lip into a slight pout and dark purple bruises were fading on his neck and chest.

"Itches." Liler mumbled and Finn surged forward.

The feline hissed in surprise, as Finn wrapped his arms around that slim torso and pressed his body against purple skin. He pushed his face into Liler's neck, smelling clean sweat and fur. It was wonderful.

Liler groaned at the pressure against his piercings and squeezed Finn so tight he sobbed out a relieved breath. They stayed that way until Finn's trembling eased.

"What is it?" Liler asked quietly.

Finn pressed his brow against the feline's neck and spoke. Liler's embrace never faltered during the tale and his soft tail stroked across Finn's legs.

He didn't speak until Finn ran out of words and his tears had exhausted him into dry heaves.

"Good thing Noni was there. I would have done far worse." Liler murmured.

Finn choked.

"That doesn't make me feel better." He whispered. If he hadn't felt so wretched he would probably have pulled away. But the thought of losing Liler's touch was unbearable.

"That Ytra was inviting you to his pack. While you were in the arms of your brother."

Finn absorbed this silently. Pressing his lips against warm skin and breathing it in. He thought he understood what that meant.

"He said he didn't know." Finn whispered. "He didn't know I had a pack. He apologized."

Liler snorted and drew his hand firmly up the back of Finn's neck and scalp, easing a mass of tension. Finn sighed and leaned into it.

"It was a mistake." Liler rumbled, at last saying the right things. "You're not an Ytra. You're still learning."

That single confirmation had tears of relief stinging Finn's sore eyes and he curled impossibly tighter against Liler.

"I'm afraid." He spoke thinly. "Iadin is so cold. Noni was covered in blood. I'm so afraid."

Liler's arms tightened and he turned his head to breathe into Finn's ear.

"I have you. You're safe and so is Noni." The feline said with such simplicity that Finn was tempted to believe him.

"How do you know?" He asked instead, voice cracking.

"I feel him."

Finn lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Do you mean that?" He whispered, searching those slit eyes desperately.

Liler returned his gaze evenly.

"Yes. It's the bond."

Finn's breath caught.

"Can you feel me?" He breathed.

Liler tilted his head slightly.

"A little." The feline finally answered.

Finn didn't want to be felt "a little". He wanted an unbreakable bond. Warmth. Love.

He crushed his lips to that still healing mouth and Liler hissed, startled. But it wasn't long before the feline had Finn on his back, regaining dominance effortlessly.

That rough tongue pushed Finn's aside and a bolt of jewelry swept into his mouth.

Finn shivered in surprise and fisted his hands in Liler's soft hair. He dimly thought of a time when he feared the purple boy. Perhaps even hated him.

Those feelings were long gone. Now all he wanted was to be consumed and, if there was one thing Liler seemed to understand, it was how to take and devour.

The feline felt his urgency strong and clear and he growled into the kiss. Finn arched his spine and spread his legs. Liler gripped his thighs and hefted them around his waist.

Finn pressed his heels into the small of Liler's back and rubbed his cock against a hard, purple stomach. Liler hissed and suddenly a hot shaft was pressing against Finn's entrance.

He gasped. There was no preparation. No softness whatsoever and it was precisely what he needed.

He didn't know what the Natki had done to him, but they must have done something, because his body was opening. Opening. Nothing but a slight burn and delicious fullness accompanying the abrupt invasion.

Liler groaned and pulled out slowly only to pound back in; hitting that sensitive spot so hard it hurt.

Finn ripped his mouth away to gulp in air and wrapped his arms tighter around the feline's neck.

"Again!" He gasped, but Liler was already drawing back and slamming home.

Pain and pleasure flooded him, rolling in a wave from his groin, all the way up to his head, and making his mouth fall open.

Liler snarled, breath hot and damp against the smaller boy's throat and bore down with his weight, forcing Finn's spine flat against the blankets and pistoned.

It was unbelievable. It was painful. It was wonderful. Finn's mouth was slack and he might have been making sounds, but he wasn't coherent enough to care.

His mind went blank. Every nerve focusing on the body against him and the tremendous pressure hammering into him over and over.

The pressure finally exploded and Finn shouted as he spurted all over that purple skin. Liler snarled but didn't slow and the pleasure quickly became pain, then pleasure, then pain. He came a second time but barely felt it amongst all the other sensations.

His mouth was dry and his lungs weren't getting enough air. Finn opened his eyes but sparks were flying and he couldn't focus. Enough.

He clenched his ass as tight as it would go and Liler finally faltered. The purple boy gave a rumbling whine as he pressed to the hilt and heat gushed into Finn. Liler bit down and a trickle thicker than sweat ran down the smaller boy's neck.

The feline carefully unhooked his teeth and licked the bite. He then propped up on his forearms and blinked slowly. His eyes were heavy lidded, pierced mouth dark purple and stained with blood.

"I lose myself, sometimes." Liler mumbled, speech slow and a little slurred.

Finn peered up at him, barely awake. His entire body was a glorious blend of sore and tingling.

"Sometimes?" He whispered.

Liler gave an almost shy half-smile and Finn's breath caught. Like this, barriers torn down, the feline wasn't just attractive; he was stunning.

The feline stroked back the damp curls from Finn's neck and coolness drifted over the area. He sighed happily.

"Noni says I only think of myself."

"Hmm?" Finn hummed and struggled to keep his eyes open as Liler climbed down his body.

"I do." Liler murmured. "But only..." a warm hand stroked firmly over Finn's pelvic bone, "...at first."

Wet heat enveloped Finn's softening cock.

"Haaa!" It was far too soon and he sucked in a pained breath.

Liler set a lazy rhythm. Swallowing and dipping as he alternately pressed his palm into the skin.

Tingling pleasure began to build. So very sensitive. But that patient mouth never ceased and Finn shuddered as he came a third time.

His eyes closed. He was completely drained. Soaked in sweat. It was pure bliss.

Liler lifted and simply rolled Finn's limp body to the side.

The feline then curled around him. One hand pressing against the Human's chest and the other folding around his waist. A leg hooked around Finn's and he was effectively trapped.

He sighed contentedly and arched his neck. A kiss and a lick of metal brushed obligingly over his throat. The warmth against his backside shifted and a hard shaft slid into him.

"You're not serious." Finn slurred, eyes too weighed down by his lashes to open. Lips brushed over his ear.

"Just for sleep." Liler whispered.

Finn's mouth was now too heavy to argue and in the next instant he was asleep.


	14. Ties

Finn woke to pain and weakness. Every joint was aching and his neck and rear throbbed steadily. Liler's dick was still deep inside him and dried cum was flaking on his skin.

The Human swallowed to ease his parched throat and felt his stomach contract with hunger. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything since the ceremony.

He gripped the damp blankets and strained towards the edge of the bed.

Liler stirred and pulled Finn back with a small grumble. The feline's cock pushed deeper into his raw channel and he groaned.

Finn placed a trembling hand on the feline's wrist and patted.

"Liler? I need to eat." He whispered and closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness.

The Ytra sighed contentedly and curled his hips, bringing a pained gasp from the Human.

"Liler, please." Finn tried again, squeezing the arm firmer. "Let go."

The feline growled and Finn was suddenly face down in the blankets with a mouth against his neck.

"Too early." Liler muttered, even as his hips started rolling.

The Ytra's lithe body was a lot heavier than it looked and Finn felt suffocated. Each push into him brought another wave of pain and he feebly clutched the clawed hand on his hip.

"It hurts, stop." He wheezed and sharp teeth grazed the bruised skin on his throat.

"Ah!" Finn jolted and his lower muscles clenched.

The feline purred out a breath and drew up his legs. The penetration was much deeper from this angle and Finn gasped.

"No...." His voice cut off as Liler's hips started pounding.

The pain was awful and his mind blanked against the onslaught. Even if he hadn't felt weak as a newborn, he still couldn't have stopped the Ytra. Liler was simply too strong.

The teeth against his throat were scraping hard and he shut his eyes tight. They bit down and all Finn could manage was a thready moan.

After an agonizing moment longer, Liler spent inside him with a purring groan and nuzzled into Finn's still body.

"Hm. What did you say?" Liler murmured against his jaw. "Eat? It's early still..." The claws unhooked from Finn's hips but he barely felt the sting.

"Finn?"

Coolness drifted over him as the taller boy lifted and the cock in him finally slid free with a wet sound. Liler slipped an arm beneath his waist and he turned limply.

"Finn?" Gentle hands ran over him and, when that prompted no response, his shoulders were seized and the resulting shake caused a blinding headache.

Liler hissed sharply and the hands abruptly left him. Steps rushed through the room and the door banged open.

The pain alternated between pounding and numb. His ears started ringing.

.....

"Wake up!" Finn's eyes flew open and his sight flickered before focusing on Iadin.

The Zithan's hand was cupping his cheek and his golden eyes were wide.

Iadin's breath gushed out and he held a cup to the Human's lips. Finn gulped down a sweet juice and immediately felt the pressure in his temples ease.

Iadin removed the cup and gently folded his hands around Finn's ribs, sliding him to the head of the bed and propping him against a pillow.

Finn's muscles burned with the motion and his head flopped bonelessly. Long fingers pushed back his damp curls and gentle lips brushed his temple.

"Deep breaths now." Iadin murmured.

Finn inhaled and pushed out shakily. A cool touch smoothed over his hot cheeks and Iadin hummed.

The low sound seemed to flow through his tense muscles and Finn took another breath. By the third exhale the room stopped spinning.

"Good boy." Iadin softly kissed his cheek and jaw. "You're such a good boy."

The words were perhaps more appropriate for a child but they filled Finn with a wonderful warmth.

He pressed his trembling hand against those gold painted fingers and tentatively turned his head.

Iadin met his gaze steadily. The Zithan's long hair was interwoven with gold leaves and swept over one shoulder. His pointed ears were adorned in multiple cuffs and hoops and a wide gold choker clasped his long neck.

Finn's eyes filled.

_Are we okay?_

Iadin stared at him a moment longer before a small smile curved his bow shaped mouth.

"My little Human." The Zithan murmured and feathered a kiss against the smaller boy's bruised jaw.

"I was so harsh with you." A second kiss brushed his trembling mouth.

Cool fingertips smoothed down his aching limbs and pressed firmly against each joint; easing knots of tension.

Relief pooled Finn's chest and swelled to release in a gasp of exhausted tears.

Iadin murmured and caressed him sweetly. Far too soon the taller boy drew back and placed a steaming bowl in the Human's lap.

Finn's empty stomach cramped at the sight and his hand shook precariously when he reached for the spoon. The Zithan steadied his wrist.

"It's hot." Iadin cautioned softly.

It tasted like a citrusy porridge, sweetened with honey and some sort of white berry. It was delicious. With each bite the pain faded and a pleasant haze clouded his thoughts.

The Zithan patiently guided the spoon to his mouth in between soft words of encouragement.

When the bowl was half empty, and Finn lay calm against the pillows, Iadin set down the spoon.

The young alien sighed, stretching his neck and turned to glare at the purple feline, who stood just inside the door.

Liler's white ears were lowered and his tail swished slowly.

"You! Take over!" Iadin barked and Finn jolted at the harsh change in tone.

The Ytra stepped forward slowly and his slit pupils fixed on the forest green blankets.

Iadin's eyes narrowed and he gripped the purple boy's jaw, forcing his head up.

"He's not an Ytra." He snapped. "You don't ignore his needs and you certainly don't fuck him to death while I'm gone!"

Liler's mouth tightened, ears pressing as flat as they could go, and his tail moved faster.

"And if you move that tail one more time, I'm piercing that too!"

The tail froze instantly. Iadin snorted and the feline's hands clenched.

The Zithan released him and pressed a jar into Liler's tense fingers.

"Apply this and wash. You both stink." The taller boy stood and stretched his long limbs. He wore nothing but a sheer gold wrap and his creamy skin shone with oil.

"I have to greet our _guests_." He made the word sound more like an insult and strode towards the door.

"Come down if his condition improves. If not, let me know." The door slammed shut.

There was a beat of silence and Finn's stomach growled. His hand still wasn't quite steady, but he managed to lift the spoon to his lips.

Purple fingers plucked it from his hand and held it to his mouth. Finn opened and looked up as the spoon pressed between his lips. Liler sighed and glanced at him.

"I'm sorry." The feline said quietly. "I forgot. You're not..."

The spoon slid from his mouth and Liler retrieved a second scoop.

"Ytra sleep a lot. We prefer to eat one large meal a day." With his mouth full he couldn't speak and Finn was thankful for it. He vaguely considered establishing some sort of boundaries. But his limbs were tingling pleasantly and his attention kept drifting.

Liler was watching him closely and his ears twitched.

"I suppose you needed that." The feline murmured, then dipped his head down.

"I'll try." Liler said softly and feathered the most gentle kiss across Finn's lips.

He licked his mouth and Liler's pierced tongue snaked out to taste it. Finn smiled faintly and the feline crushed their lips together.

The near empty bowl crashed to the floor, and Finn gripped purple shoulders to steady himself, as a rough tongue delved into his mouth. After awhile they separated and Liler's sharp brows furrowed.

"I really will try." He muttered.

The bowl was beyond saving and the feline hoisted Finn into his arms and walked out the door.

Being carried by a person more his own size felt strange. Liler's neck was smaller but his face still fit into it just fine.

The feline didn't stink. Finn thought he smelled good and he opened his mouth to taste that purple skin.

Liler simply squeezed the Human closer and a purr rumbled through his chest. A door clicked open, followed by a cloud of steam and the smell of sweet spices.

Liler stepped into warm water and Finn sighed, turning so his back rested against the feline's chest. His muscles felt languid and soft and it felt like too much effort to even open his eyes.

There was a clink of glass and Liler's soaped hands moved over Finn's shoulders and chest.

It felt unbelievably good and he moved leisurely to allow the Ytra access. When those clawed fingers reached Finn's rear the purple boy paused and sheathed his claws before sliding his digits inside. There was no pain, even when Liler probed gently.

Finn sighed again and undulated his hips. A firm hand on his hip stilled the movement and Liler growled a warning.

Finn vaguely knew it was for his own good and he made himself relax and lay still. The feline licked his cheek in reward and Finn turned his head, catching that pierced mouth in a kiss.

The purple boy responded instantly. The fingers inside him started curling softly and Finn couldn't suppress a moan.

Liler's motions stilled and he pulled away, pressing the Human's face to his chest, as he took a deep breath.

"Enough." The feline hissed.

Finn blinked drowsily and rubbed his cheek against that smooth skin. A pale yellow crystal, that reminded him of a citrine, sparkled temptingly against the feline's violet nipple and he only had to tilt his face slightly to suckle it.

Liler released a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh. Clawed fingers fisted hard into the smaller boy's curls and he was hauled back. The feline stared down at him through slitted eyes.

"Behave." Liler growled.

Finn wasn't afraid but he knew he was riding the wave of medicine a little too hard and he licked his tingling lips and sighed. He slid his hands from Liler's silky skin and folded them in his lap.

Warm fingers brushed over his cheek and he looked up. Liler was smiling softly. His brow was smooth, chin lifted and heavy purple lashes half shielded his icy stare.

Finn had the stray thought of how adorable the Ytra must have looked as a child and felt a responding smile curve his mouth.

They dried off and Finn kept his hands to himself - content to simply rest his head against the feline's shoulder and enjoy the familiar scents around them.

Liler then carried him back to bed and placed him face down on the sheets. Finn's legs were spread open and Liler's knees pressed beneath his thighs, arching his spine.

The feline then parted his buttocks and Finn found himself vaguely grateful for the substance clouding his mind; allowing him to partially escape the moment.

He heard the scrape of a lid and then a cool substance smoothed around his rim. A tingling sensation quickly followed and Finn's cock twitched.

The pressure firmed and long fingers sank into him. Finn sighed and dipped his spine a fraction more. A warm hand pressed down on his lower back.

"Behave." Liler reminded him.

Finn's hands fisted into the covers, but he gave into the pressure and settled back into position.

The feline's hand stroked once in approval and the digits slid out of him. Finn shuddered. There was a slick sound and then the pressure was back; pushing deeper with more of that cooling cream.

He breathed out a moan and pressed his hot face into the sheets. His dick throbbed and his balls tightened.

Liler's fingers slipped out again and cool tingles flooded into him.

The Human bit his lip and his muscles trembled with the effort to stay still. There was a swish of cloth as the Ytra wiped his hands and then the cream smoothed over Finn's torn hips.

When all his injuries had been treated Liler lifted Finn onto his lap. The Ytra's cock was warm and hard against his tingling ass and it took all of Finn's self-control not to lower himself onto it. Instead he took another deep breath and relaxed.

Liler stroked Finn's belly in slow circles and purred against his ear.

"Can you walk?"

"I can try." Finn mumbled and his heavy head slid off the feline's shoulder.

Liler simply moved forward and pressed Finn onto the soft sheets. Soothing tingles drifted both inside and out and the feline's warm body curled around him. A silky tail tucked around his waist and a hard arm held him close. It was perfect.

.....

He woke up cold. The aches were back, but bearable this time. He turned his tingling neck and blinked blearily around the room. Liler was nowhere to be seen and the door stood ajar.

Hurt swept through him, stinging his eyes, and Finn took a fortifying breath. He reminded himself that he was nearly an adult and didn't need constant company. Even if this was the the first time he'd woken up alone...

He sat up and stretched his sore muscles gingerly. He was thirsty again. There was a flask of water beside the bed, but it was placed on a stone shelf too high to reach.

Finn moved to the edge of the mattress and tumbled down the sheet. He stood on unsteady legs and staggered towards door.

He grabbed the doorframe and breathed heavily. The sound of voices and music drifted from the stairs and he remembered his nude state. Despite the many hours spent in just his skin, he still hadn't adjusted.

He looked over the floor but saw no scraps of cloth or fabric that could function as a wrap.

Boisterous voices reached his ears and a group of seven youngsters came up the stairs. Their skin shone with a metallic sheen and their bodies were sharply defined. Even the one female in the group had cords of muscle rippling down her exposed arms and abdomen

There was a brash wildness in their movements and speech and it made Finn deeply uneasy.

Two carried pets on leashes. A boy with sharp orange ears and a bushy tail and a slim girl with brown ears and a rounded tail.

It was the first female pet Finn had seen and he stared a moment, before their direction registered and he hastily pushed behind the door. There was a sharp bark.

The pet with the orange hair growled and Finn pushed into the corner.

"You smell something, Dile?" A loud voice spoke and Finn held his breath.

A second voice laughed.

"He's had too many hits already! I told you he's mad." The girl said sharply.

"He's fine!" The first voice barked. "What is it?"

Animalistic snarls neared and a blow suddenly slammed into the door. If Finn hadn't ducked into the corner, moments before, the hard surface would have crushed his skull.

Chips of gold rained onto his head and Finn gasped. The pet, Dile, erupted into hysterical barks.

"Quiet!" The first voice ordered and the door ripped open.

The Human cowered against the wall. His muscles still shook with weakness and his heart was beating out of control.

He didn't know what to focus on first. The young aliens all staring with rapt interest or Dile's deranged red eyes.

The alien, holding the orange pet's leash, smirked. He had blood red hair falling in multiple braids to his chest and a tight blue material encased his long legs.

"Good boy." He praised and the orange pet looked briefly away from Finn to whine at his master.

The alien absently scratched Dile behind the ear as he spoke. "Isn't that Iadin's hairless toy?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "It's so sick looking. It can't even stand!"

She stepped back as if Finn might be contagious. The brown furred pet at her side folded her arms and shot him a bored glance through horizontal pupils.

Another alien, with red hair cut sharply to his chin, raked his gaze over Finn in a way that made the Human's skin crawl.

"It's not sick. It's had some rough play." He drawled and smiled sharply.

The first alien tilted his head, braids sliding over metallic skin.

"I think you're right." He said thoughtfully and flicked a look at his pet. "Dile enjoys it too."

Dile started another round of mad barking and Finn jolted hard. The aliens all laughed, apart from the female, who still looked as though she smelled something sour.

"Has he trained for the match tomorrow, Ciar?" Another alien spoke, black hair falling in thick waves midway down his back.

"Some." Ciar replied and considered Finn's wide eyes with a faint smile.

"What do you all say? Should we let him have some fun?" Ciar grinned and the group eagerly voiced their agreement. The female simply shrugged.

Finn took one look at Dile's manic expression - drool falling from his bared canines as he clawed the air - and bolted.

The aliens made mocking sounds of disappointment but made no move to stop the Human when he stumbled past them.

"One..." Ciar called cheerfully. "Two..."

Finn's weak legs faltered and he fell hard against the floor. He glanced back frantically and saw Dile's leash drop.

"Three!" Ciar shouted and cheers erupted.

Dile dropped to all fours and raced towards Finn, a grotesque grimace distorting his face.

The Human scrambled to his feet and lurched forward. His muscles already screamed with exertion and his eyes teared up with horror.

In mere moments he felt Dile's hot breath on his skin and he crashed into a banister and rolled. The orange haired boy slammed into the same spot seconds after, drool flying.

Finn struggled to his feet and desperately swerved the corner, only to collide hard a second time.

"Watch whe...!" Acitu's voice abruptly cut off and he was ripped off the floor as a howl of agony sounded.

Finn panted against her shoulder. Adrenaline thundered through his veins and he felt as though he'd never have enough air again. He looked back wildly - just in time to see Acitu lower her long leg.

Dile lay in a bloody heap against the wall; leg and arm bending at odd angles and nose gushing blood.

The gold aliens came jostling around the corner, voices raised in excitement, until they spotted Acitu. All merriment immediately ceased.

Ciar stared at his pitifully whining pet and his black gaze fixed darkly on the Zithan.

Acitu raised her chin and returned their looks cooly. She wore a sheer robe that fell to her hips, with a shimmering gold chain about the waist, and her turquoise hair was pulled back in a sleek tail.

"This area is restricted." She snapped. "And you've harassed the successor's property!" She clutched Finn close and fisted her free hand on one slim hip.

Ciar frowned, jaw clenching, as his black stare once more shifted from Dile.

"And what of the damage you caused?" He demanded and gestured to the mangled pet. "That's several clinic procedures! He's expected at the matches tomorrow."

Acitu scoffed and extended one elegant leg.

"And what of the damage that menace did to me?" She countered fiercely. A single smear of blood, that Finn suspected wasn't hers, stained the creamy skin. "I shouldn't have to deal with ballistic pests in my home!"

_"Damage?!"_ Ciar shouted. "You clearly attacked without..."

Acitu flicked her wrist and he flew into the wall beside his pet. Ciar's eyes widened and burned a cold flame.

"Watch how you speak to me, Ciaren!" Acitu hissed. "Our families aren't united yet and if you don't show respect, I'll make sure you never set foot in another temple."

Ciar's fists clenched hard and a nerve ticked in his jaw, but his eyes reluctantly lowered.

Acitu's slender wrist relaxed and Ciar took a breath as he stumbled back from the wall. He immediately straightened and scowled hard at a spot away from the Zithan.

Acitu's hand lifted to cradle Finn's head and she stepped around the group.

"The tea ceremony is down the second hall to the right." She spoke airily.

"Through the red doors." She added and sauntered down the stairs.

A few of the gold skinned aliens muttered their thanks, while Ciar remained stonily silent and gathered up his whimpering pet.

Finn was still shaking, hands gripping Acitu's skin and no doubt leaving marks. She paused on the stairwell and smoothed a hand down his back.

The Zithan hummed softly, a gentle musical note, similar to her brother. Soft lips brushed over Finn's temple and feathered down his damp cheek.

"All is well." She whispered and Finn pressed his face into her long neck - so like Iadin's but the smell was wrong. Too sweet.

A second kiss brushed over his shoulder and Acitu started walking again, stepping with care to avoid jostling him.

Finn was flooded with a cacophony of sound; voices, glasses clinking and string instruments accompanied by low drums. He fervently wished he'd stayed in bed, safe under the covers.

The memory of Dile's crazed eyes still shook him to his core. He wasn't sure what the boy would have done to him, but he was fairly certain he wouldn't have survived it.

"Brother!" Acitu called, startling Finn and she immediately stroked his hair, murmuring reassurances.

Finn peeked past her throat and noticed Iadin's slim back facing them, seemingly in deep conversation with lord Ferrer and two other Zithans.

"Iadin!" Acitu tried again, cupping her hand around Finn's ear and somehow only managing to emphasize the noise.

Ferrer smiled and touched his son's shoulder.

"Your sister is calling and she brings an addition." The lord said.

Iadin's head whipped around and focused on Finn. His arched brows fixed in a frown and his glowing eyes narrowed on his sister.

Finn felt Acitu tense against him and the hand against his back pressed a little harder.

"I..." She began to speak, then abruptly switched her attention to Ferrer.

"The youngest Vortans are all upstairs. I saw them head into your study." She announced.

Her father's amiable expression immediately hardened.

"And you didn't stop them?" He demanded.

Acitu's hand tightened further against Finn's skin and he felt her pulse rise against his brow.

"I did, but they laughed at me!" She said, voice shrill with indignation.

Ferrer's expression softened and he stroked her cheek briefly before storming towards the stairs.

Iadin glared at her, and reached for Finn, but Acitu hastily stepped out of reach and hurried from the room. Her brother made a sound of outrage and followed.

Just as they reached the deserted lobby Iadin caught up and spun his sister around.

"Acitu, if you ever attempt to..." Iadin began to snarl.

"Ciaren had found him." His sister interrupted and her hand brushed over Finn's skin. "His lunatic pet was about to tear him apart."

Her brother stilled and his glowing eyes moved between the Human and his sister. At last he held out his arms and Acitu passed Finn over.

Finn immediately made to bury his face against Iadin's neck, but the choker was in the way. The Zithan simply unhooked the clasp and draped the jewelry across the Human's neck and collarbones.

Finn pressed his nose and lips against creamy skin and breathed deeply of the familiar scent. His heart instantly calmed and Iadin's mouth brushed over his neck, and long fingers eased into his hair.

"Thank you." Iadin said quietly and Finn glanced up in surprise. This was the first time he'd heard the Zithan express gratitude.

Acitu smiled and a soft peach warmed her cheeks. She licked her bow shaped mouth in a faintly nervous gesture.

"Are we speaking now?" She murmured. "You won't keep ignoring me?"

Finn felt the Zithan's cheek move and he could imagine the identical smile on the taller boy's androgynous face.

Iadin cupped Acitu's cheek and smoothed his lips across her brow.

"Of course, little sister." He breathed.

Acitu caught his retreating hand and met his gaze solemnly.

"I know this isn't the life you wanted." She whispered. "I know mother is hard on you and that the circumstances aren't always fair." She entwined their slim fingers.

"But I'll always be here to support you or to lend a listening ear. We've always been together..." Her voice caught and she blinked rapidly, glancing towards the floor.

Iadin's grip tightened and he pulled her forward, until their lips met softly.

"Thank you." He repeated.

Acitu stepped back and smoothed a hand over her already perfect hair.

"I have to prepare the tea ceremony." She mumbled. "Thankfully, it's delayed. Seeing as a few of our guests are in father's study." She moved towards the doors.

"Nicely done." Iadin called and his sister hesitated, before flashing him a warm smile and stepping out the door.


	15. Duty

Iadin cradled Finn close and turned away from the sounds of the party. He headed down a hallway with stone floors in a deep, glossed violet. Gold mosaics patterned up the walls and stopped midway towards the ceiling. Sheer red curtains lined the archways and each contained a lantern, providing a warm and soft glow.

Iadin stopped before a large, diamond shaped door in jade green and opened it, releasing a cloud of humidity and the scents of vegetation. Finn gasped at the sight of a small forest, flourishing inside the room. Luscious plants occupied every space, insects chirped and red spheres, radiating warmth, hung in the air.

The Zithan followed a winding stone path and paused by a small clearing of grass. He folded his long legs and arranged the Human so his curly head rested on the larger boy's firm thigh. Finn settled comfortably in the warm grass and craned his neck to follow the path of a deep blue butterfly.

"This is my mother's garden." Iadin said quietly. "She wouldn't approve of us visiting, but she's already exhausted all of her punishments."

Finn lowered his chin and stared questioningly up into that oval face. On closer inspection he noticed traces of fatigue; peach shadows bruised the Zithan's glowing eyes and his slim shoulders were slumped forwards.

"I'm to be bonded." Iadin continued. "To Emal. This party is a celebration."

Finn's mouth parted in surprise and he reached out and touched Iadin's smooth calf.

"What does that mean?" He whispered.

Iadin and Finn had never truly spoken. They had shared kisses and intimacy, even violence and comfort - despite that the Human couldn't begin to guess what was in the young alien's heart. What he did know was there could only be one reason the Zithan was sharing with him now; with Acitu occupied, he had no one else to care.

Iadin picked a red flower and turned it between his fingers.

"It means we're moving." He answered, voice devoid of inflection. "All my belongings will be packed tonight. We leave in the morning." He snapped off a thorn and twirled the stem slowly.

Finn silently absorbed this. The adrenaline from Dile's chase had left his system and exhaustion was taking hold. Even if his heart ached for the taller boy, he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Iadin didn't seem to expect it, because his calm voice spoke up again.

"Emal is a Vortan. His people have a long history. Similar to mine. Our match would be beneficial." He glanced down at Finn and crushed the flower in his fist. "It could prevent a war."

Finn licked his dry lips.

It was easy to forget how young Iadin was. He was so self-assured. So powerful.

But the fact of the matter was, this was a young boy whose life was dictated by others. The world outside was celebrating his union, yet here he was. Hiding away in a garden with his pet. If only for a few moments.

The Human knew what it felt like to have his choices taken away. To be controlled by another in every sense. Yet looking into that flawless face, the sadness dulling his bright eyes, Finn couldn't bring himself to resent him.

He braced a hand on the grass and sat up. His muscles protested the motion, but he ignored it and raised to his knees, until Iadin had to tilt his head back to look at him. Finn curled his arms around that long neck and rested his cheek against the turquoise hair. Holding. Simply holding.

A tremor went through the Zithan's shoulders and long arms wrapped around Finn's waist, squeezing tightly. Finn watched as the crumpled red petals fluttered to the ground and brushed his lips against that silky hair, the strands warm from the glow of the spheres.

They stayed that way for long moments, until the smaller boy's knees developed a fine tremor. He closed his eyes and focused on inhaling the fresh scents of vegetation.

Iadin folded his arm around Finn's buttocks and pulled down gently, until the Human's legs parted around the Zithan's waist and he sat comfortably once more.

Finn slid his arms around that smooth torso and rested his cheek beside a sparkling blue gem. Iadin drew in a quick, shuddering breath and Finn stroked his palm against one sharp shoulder blade.

"My mother wanted you to stay." Iadin finally whispered and the Human tensed. The taller boy tightened his arms. "I thought I couldn't keep you. Any of you. She didn't think I had the authority."

Soft lips fell on his neck and kissed deeply. Long fingers swept possessively down his side. "But father protested. A rarity. I found out this morning."

Finn lifted his head and caught a flash of molten gold eyes, before lips sealed over his. He opened his mouth and accepted the hungry tongue and warm press.

A hard shape was pushing against his thigh and Iadin rolled, until Finn's back pressed into the grass. A curtain of turquoise hair fell around him and all he could see were those heavily lashed eyes burning into him. Iadin curved his spine until a hot shaft brushed against Finn's entrance.

He wasn't ready, it was too soon for his recovering body and the Zithan's greater size might even tear him apart. But the hands stroking him were so desperate and, in the raw moment, he caught a glimpse of the intense pain and loneliness hidden beneath that beautiful face.

Finn relaxed and folded his sore legs tighter around the taller boy's waist. Inviting him in. A hot, velvety head pressed against his entrance and the Human took a deep breath, steeling himself, and closed his eyes.

A smooth palm stroked up his chest and long fingers cupped his face. Heat pulsed against his rim, but the Zithan remained still.

Finn peeked up through his lashes to find Iadin watching him with warm eyes.

"Little Human." Full lips brushed over his collarbones and soft hair slid cooly against his chest. "You're so good. Such a sweet soul. You would let me. After all you've endured."

That warm mouth caught his lips again and kissed slowly, tongue swirling gently. Iadin pulled back and caught Finn's lip in a gentle bite.

"I'd never break you." The taller boy whispered. "Not when I can keep you. I take care of what's mine."

Finn's eyes flew open at those words and a chill swept down his spine. The previous day rushed back in a wave of dread. Those still fingers. The blank eyes.

If the young alien couldn't keep his pets. Would he have destroyed them?

A hand suddenly tightened on his hip and dragged Finn down in the soft grass, until his head aligned with the Zithan's lean hips. The shimmering fabric was gone and Finn was staring at a slim, creamy shaft, with gold rings and studs sparkling in the faintly red light. The tip curved slightly and was a deep peach in color.

Iadin was bigger than either of the Ytra, but for one of his race he might be considered small. Either way his shaft was as beautiful as the rest of him. Finn's mouth abruptly watered and he had to remind himself of his bloodcurdling thoughts, only moments before.

The Zithan tilted his hips and his glistening tip brushed over the Human's lip and stroked his cheek.

"Come on." Iadin murmured. "Open up."

The words caused a warm pressure to build up in Finn's dick and fluid trickled down his length. The peachy head brushed back to his lips and pressed against the seams. The temptation was too strong and Finn opened, allowing Iadin to slide in with a soft sigh.

Finn suckled lightly and swirled his tongue around that smooth head, feeling the coolness of metal on hot flesh. A sweet and faintly wild flavor bloomed on his tastebuds. It was the first dick he'd ever tasted. It was delicious.

Completely enraptured the Human slid his hands up those smooth hips and guided the Zithan inside as far as he could go. He'd barely taken half of the taller boy's length, before the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Finn withdrew with a firm suck, earning a gasp from above him, and slid back to the head.

He thought back on the limited blowjobs he'd received and experimentally wiggled his tongue against the frenulum, below the mushroomed flair, and sucked firmly. Iadin hissed out a breath and his tip gushed, filling Finn's mouth with sweet fluids. He hummed and laved his tongue hungrily against every vein and crevice. The flesh was so warm, so alive and pulsing.

The Zithan sighed and long fingers reached down to tangle firmly in the smaller boy's hair. Finn's head stilled and the shaft pressed forward, all the way to the back of his throat. He choked and grasped the creamy hips tight.

"Swallow." Iadin breathed and Finn obeyed.

His throat opened with the motion and Iadin was able to push forward and lodge deep. The Human's throat spasmed and he dug his fingers hard into firm skin.

The alien panted and withdrew until Finn could gulp in desperate breaths of air. The taller boy's legs drew up and Iadin straddled the Human's waist - placing one knee on the grass beside them, to avoid crushing the smaller boy.

The Zithan's cheeks were flushed a peach nearly as dark as his cock. His bow shaped mouth was open, turquoise lashes nearly eclipsing his eyes.

The fingers burrowing into Finn's curls tightened and Iadin pressed his soaking tip against the Human's slick and sticky mouth. He swirled the head slowly against the smaller boy's slack lips and waited while Finn heaved.

When his breath had slowed and his watering eyes cleared the Zithan pushed back inside. He gripped both sides of Finn's head firmly and carefully pumped his hips.

The sweet fluids immediately gushed and the Human gulped them down eagerly, closing his eyes, and running his tongue against every thrumming patch of silky flesh he could reach. His own cock was rock hard, leaking and twitching against his stomach.

Iadin once again pushed too deep and Finn swallowed, as he'd been taught, and retched.

He glanced up through tearing eyes and saw the Zithan's features contort with pleasure -   
shining hair tousled around the gold leaves, eyes barely open, but entirely focused on Finn.

This time, when the larger boy pushed forward, the tears overflowed from asphyxiation and Finn shut them tight, gripping the Zithan's firm ass. If this continued he would suffocate and he could only think of one way to finish it.

He pressed his hands forward and dimly heard Iadin's shout of pleasure, as his control snapped. The shaft rammed into Finn's throat over and over. He choked and tasted bile. His lungs screamed desperately for air and his legs started to shake against the grass.

On a particularly violent cramp in his throat, the Zithan pulsed and came in a rush of heat. Iadin was buried so deep, it was more a matter of not swallowing and letting the cum slide down his oesophagus.

Finn's heart pounded. His need to breathe was so urgent, it was reaching a point beyond pain. Before the shaft had fully softened Iadin ripped out of him and Finn spluttered and coughed, chest heaving for air.

The pressure against his chest lifted and his lungs expanded fully.

Gentle hands ran over him and sweet words were murmured in his ear over and over.

When his breathing eased, he weakly turned and pressed into those loving touches. Soft fingertips wiped his mouth and chin, and warm lips brushed over his face - kissing his eyelids, temples and cheeks.

Finn's throat felt numb and strangely full, as if hard flesh was still lodged there. He reached out blindly and was wrapped tight in a wonderfully warm embrace. Somehow his cock was still throbbing, and he choked out a breath, when hot fingers gripped it tenderly.

Iadin stroked expertly. Curling his fingers around the Human's flared head and pressing into all the right places. Finn pressed his swollen lips onto Iadin's and came hard with a tongue pushing into his mouth.

He went limp and panted. His damp skin was warm and the leaves fluttered gently around them. A little insect buzzed harmlessly past his ear and the scents of sex and earth mixed sweetly in the air. Warm lips pressed to his temple.

"What's your name?"

Finn's eyes opened and he drew back to stare blearily into large eyes. The Zithan's complexion had brightened to a healthy flush - eyes glowing softly and mouth gently curved.

Finn swallowed past the lump in his throat and hope bloomed in his chest. What could this question mean? Was he finally seen as more than a pet? The barest frown marred the alien's smooth skin.

"Don't you have one?" Iadin prompted softly. The smaller boy blinked rapidly and pushed a stray curl from his eyes.

"It's Finn." He rasped through his raw throat.

Iadin hummed and brushed his mouth gently against the soft skin below Finn's ear.

"You can keep it." He whispered.

The Zithan voiced it like a reward. Finn clutched a handful of heavy turquoise hair and felt conflicting emotions stir. On the one hand, approval of any kind made his heart flutter. On the other, shouldn't he have a right to his name? Did he before?

He wasn't sure why it mattered to him so deeply. He belonged to Iadin and these thoughts only lead to confusion and despair.

The lips against his skin started nibbling and sucking kisses. Finn forced his worries away, tilted his head back, and focused on the wonderful sensations. Iadin sighed hotly and Finn shivered.

"They'll be looking for me by now." He slid an arm around the Human's waist, lifted his shimmering wrap, and stood.

Finn curled his legs around Iadin's waist and rested his head against the taller boy's damp shoulder. He feasted his eyes on as many luscious blooms as possible, before the door sealed shut behind them.

Iadin stepped into a raw stone washing-room, with a gold accented pool and bouquets of violet flowers. The alien briskly rinsed himself and his pet, before re-arranging his wrap.

The gold leaves, that had artistically contained his hair, were disheveled beyond repair. Iadin simply plucked them out and brushed his turquoise strands until they shone.

Next he re-arranged the necklace around Finn's neck and eased the brush through the smaller boy's hair. There was a crackle of static and Iadin's glowing eyes brightened.

The Zithan hummed and smoothed the brush through a second time. Finn felt his curls lift from his scalp and strain towards the bristles.

Iadin's mouth twitched once, before he doubled over with laughter. Finn self-consciously patted his head and felt the plush mass deflate against his fingers.

"No brushing." The Zithan noted and chuckled. He poured a generous amount of oil onto his fingers and firmly carted them through the Human's unruly locks.

A sweet and fresh fragrance enveloped him and Finn closed his eyes, while Iadin twirled his fingers and arranged the curls to his liking. The taller boy at last sat back and smoothed the last remnants of oil over Finn's skin.

There was a light knock on the door and one of the grey skinned servant's peeked inside. His round pink eyes brightened in relief at the sight of Iadin.

"Pardon me, son of Ferrer." He murmured in a soft, lilting voice. "You are requested in the sanctuary."

Iadin sighed and all traces of merriment dimmed in his eyes. The Zithan gathered up Finn and turned to press him into the servant's startled arms.

"His throat is sore." Iadin said, gazing directly into the servant's eyes through his heavy lashes. "Fix it."

Grey skinned arms closed around Finn and he felt the alien's heart beat a staccato against his shoulder.

"It's an honor." The servant whispered.

Iadin nodded and swept down the hall, slim hips swaying below the gleam of his hair.

The servant stared after the Zithan a moment, before the command seemed to register, and that astonished stare transferred to Finn. He squirmed self-consciously and cleared his burning throat.

"I can walk." He rasped quietly and the servant gasped, as if he hadn't expected the Human could speak.

"Walk?" The servant whispered and shook his head quickly. "No, no. I was given a task."

His pink eyes calmed with those words and he gathered the smaller boy close. Finn's head was pressed against a slim bicep and he marvelled at the sight of fine silvery feathers dusting grey skin.

The servant kept strictly to the right side of the hall and tensed when voices neared. His pace quickened to nearly a run and they slipped beneath a colorful wall hanging, just moments before the guests appeared.

Beneath the hanging there was an entrance lined with gold spheres. The walkway shimmered in dark blue stone and the alien's steps echoed lightly. There was a slight dampness in the air, stone closed around them on all sides and Finn couldn't tell if they were moving up or down. His muscles tightened with unease and the alien glanced down at him.

"Where are we going?" Finn croaked.

"To the kitchens." The alien whispered and suddenly they were pushing through a door. Finn flinched against the flood of light and the alien awkwardly patted his back.

Another lavender haired boy was arranging fruits into colorful mosaic bowls. He looked up and smiled, before his pink gaze landed on Finn. The servant gasped and stepped back hurriedly.

"No, no." The boy holding Finn assured softly. "The young lord assigned him to me."

The second servant's grey mouth fell open, revealing square teeth similar to a Human.

"You were assigned by...? The master's son spoke to you, Pani?" The new one breathed. Their voices never seemed to raise above a whisper.

"Yes. The pet is injured." Pani's blunt nailed fingers indicated Finn's throat.

The second alien slumped in relief, and he pushed back a few lavender strands, before returning to the bowls.

Pani carefully placed Finn on a stool in the corner and fixed him with a serious look.

"Stay." The servant murmured, pink eyes never wavering. Finn blinked and nodded.

Pani bit his lip uneasily and rifled through diamond shaped cupboards, until he'd collected an assortment of ingredients. He continued to flash anxious glances in the Human's direction, as if Finn might suddenly sprint from the room.

The air was filled with a myriad of scents; delicious foods, spices and sweets. The servant's hands were deft and precise, never pausing as he poured, stirred and pinched herbs into a pot. There was an elegance to his movements and Finn watched quietly and found his tense shoulders softening.

Pani finally poured the drink into a dark blue cup and pressed it into the Human's hands.

The second alien had moved his bowls to face them and was watching with interest, hands never stilling their motions.

Finn lifted the cup and took a sip. The drink was creamy and spicy, with a hint of floral sweetness. The temperature was just right and the pain in his throat immediately lessened. He eagerly tipped his head back and took a couple of deep gulps. A fingertip lightly tapped his wrist, barely touching, before it was gone.

"Drink slowly." Pani lilted.

Finn went back to sipping and that familiar tingling began warming in his throat. When the cup was empty and the pain was blissfully gone, he smiled at the lavender haired boy.

"Thank you. It was good." He said gratefully and Pani's eyes widened.

"M-My pleasure." The servant stumbled and Finn took in his strange features. Pink eyes a little too round and dark grey mouth perhaps a tad too sharply defined - but there was beauty in his long feathering lashes, sharp cheekbones and in the silvery down running over his thin neck.

Pani was staring at him with large eyes and the servant tossed a panicked glance over his shoulder.

"Pion, what do I do now?" He whispered urgently to the second servant. Pion was smiling, his similar mouth not so much lifting, as stretching at the corners.

"Did the young lord not inform you?" Pion asked, pink eyes sparkling with amusement.

"No and he's performing in the sanctuary." Pani hissed sharply and turned back, mouth drawn in distress.

"Where do you go?" He asked and Finn just stared. Pion choked with laughter.

Pani threw a glare over his shoulder and tentatively settled his work roughened fingertips against the Human's knees.

"When you sleep. Where do you go?" The servant tried again and Finn blinked with understanding.

"In Iadin's room." He answered. "Or the one on the third floor, to the right. The door is blue."

"The play room." Pion murmured helpfully.

Pani smiled and his round eyes brightened.

"Yes, yes." The alien said softly and slid his arms around Finn's waist. "That's where we'll go."

Before the servant could arrange him princess-style, Finn's least favorite position, he wrapped his legs around the taller boy's thin waist. Pani wore only a white sash, draped across his hip and shoulder, and Finn's legs settled against warm, downy feathers.

Pani started violently and Finn had to throw his arms around the servant's neck or risk crashing to the floor.

Pion was silently laughing again, shoulders shaking as he carved an amber colored fruit into rose-like petals.

Pani shot Pion a second glare, lavender hair slipping from his braid, and wrapped his arms firmly around Finn.

They ducked into the passage and the servant hurried through the tunnel. They climbed several steep stairs and turned narrow corners, before stepping into a corridor.

"Here it is." Pani whispered and smiled nervously down at the Human. "Will you go in? This isn't my section."

Finn stared up into those vulnerable eyes and impulsively tightened his legs, lifted, and brushed his lips against one sharp cheekbone. Pani jumped and hissed a small yelp.

"Thank you." Finn repeated and loosened his hold until the servant placed him on the floor.

Pani simply gaped at him.

"M-m-my..." The servant seemed to give up completing the sentence and nodded shakily before ducking beneath the hanging.


	16. Prophecy

Finn turned towards the door, stood on the balls of his feet and stretched as far as he could. The tips of his fingers only just reached the gold handle, but he managed to press it down until it clicked open.

Laughter drifted from one of the halls and he hurriedly slipped inside and pushed the door shut. The room had been tidied and the glossed black floor sparkled with the reflection of the lanterns. The blue gossamer curtains veiling the bed had been replaced and fresh oil lamps emitted a sweetly spiced scent.

The felines weren't lying on the bed as Finn expected but, after a quick look around, he spotted them in a corner - curled up in a nest of blankets.

Noni's blue eyes blinked at him, before the Ytra turned away and pressed his face against Liler's neck. The purple boy wrapped his arm around Noni's shoulders and watched Finn through his lashes.

Finn swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat and approached them slowly.

"Noni?" He said softly and knelt a respectful distance away.

Harsh pink lines were scattered across the feline's white skin and guilt pressed like a leaden weight in Finn's chest. He understood, from Liler's explanation earlier, that Noni felt wronged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what he was asking." He continued and watched the feline's glossy head with a mix of hope and uncertainty.

Noni sniffled and rubbed his face against Liler, claws digging into the taller boy's shoulder. Liler simply detached Noni's delicate hand and interlaced their fingers. Finn licked his dry lips and tried again.

"I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." He ached to wrap his arms around that slender back, but Noni's tail had started beating against the floor and his ears were pressed flat.

Finn looked helplessly to Liler who returned his look expressionlessly. Hurt was beginning to sting his eyes and he took a shaky breath.

"If...if you want me to go..." Finn began and Noni's head whipped around.

"Why would I want you to go?" The feline hissed, icy eyes wet with tears.

Finn jolted and opened his eyes wide to keep the tears from falling. Noni's words could be interpreted several ways, but his delivery was so hostile.

"B-because I hurt y..." Finn stuttered.

"You hurt me!" Noni spat, tears running down his white cheeks. "You said you loved me and then you betrayed me!" His plush tail lashed and Liler hissed out a breath when claws dug into his side.

Liler boy gripped Noni's scruff and kissed him hard. Noni growled deep in his throat and clutched the larger Ytra like a lifeline.

There was a strange shattering in Finn's chest, as if his heart was physically tearing, and a harsh sob caught in his throat. He stumbled to his feet and turned towards the door.

_"Where are you going?"_ Noni snarled.

The Human froze and looked back, nearly blinded by tears. Noni's slit eyes were so cold and Finn's last defenses crumpled.

"I-I'm sorr-y..."

"You're sorry?" Noni shouted and leapt to his feet, stalking forward.

Finn hunched his shoulders and stared at the floor. His limited vocabulary was all used up and his throat had closed with burning tears. Clawed fingers seized his jaw and forced his head up.

"Then where are you going?" Noni said more quietly and his free hand brushed down Finn's shoulder and gripped his arm. Finn heaved pathetically and wiped his eyes with his wrist.

The feline pulled him towards the blankets and pressed him down. Lithe arms caged him from behind and Noni's silky skin pressed to his front. A warm velvety tail curled around his waist and a second feathered up his calf.

Finn sobbed in relief and wrapped his arms tight around those delicate shoulders.

Noni folded a leg across Finn's hip and pressed their groins hard together, hooking his heel around Liler's ass. The purple feline produced a deep purr and kissed Finn's neck between soft sucks.

Finn closed his eyes and guided Liler's warm hand up from his waist to rest above his heart, as if the touch might ease the pain that still chilled inside him.

Noni's long lashes swept against his cheek as the feline kissed around the edges of Finn's mouth, licking away the tears and rubbing their cheeks together.

Finn's trembling breaths slowly eased and his muscles softened. Noni's mouth pressed against his ear.

"You hurt me." Noni repeated and Finn inhaled sharply, anxiety returning in a cold rush.

The feline tightened his arms and undulated his hips, until Finn hardened against him. Liler's pierced length stirred and filled against his buttock.

"Ytra don't abandon their packs." Noni hissed, still grinding into him.

"We expand it through mating or we welcome those who have lost their own. But we never..." he dipped his hips in a slow drag upwards and precum slid down Finn's length. "...betray our brothers." He nipped punishingly into Finn's earlobe and the Human gasped, pleasure tingling through him even as dread tightened his throat.

Noni's breathing was quickening and Liler's shaft slid stickily against his ass. Noni purred out a breath and caught Finn's mouth in a heated kiss.

"Even if you wanted to...you can't. Not now, Finn." The feline breathed against his lips.

Finn lifted a damp palm and tenderly cupped Noni's face.

"I don't, Noni." He whispered. The feline pulled back a fraction to watch him, large eyes guarded.

"I love you. Completely." Finn choked out and bared his soul with those words. It wasn't hard, because it was the truth.

Noni's slit stare tore into him as if he could see into Finn's head and perhaps he could.

Noni attacked Finn's mouth, forcing his tongue through the Human's willing lips and digging in his claws. Liler growled against his shoulder, pierced cock grinding hard between his buttocks and showing remarkable restraint by not entering him.

"Mmmnnrrr!" Finn moaned into Noni's mouth, partly in pain, partly in pleasure, but he knew this was good. This was so good.

He bucked his hips eagerly in response, delving his fingers into Noni's satiny spine and clutching the purple hand on his chest. Giving all of himself.

Noni shuddered and snarled out a breath as he spilled onto Finn's pelvis. Hot slick ran down his shaft, his balls, and Finn came with a shout, vision blackening briefly. Liler groaned and released on his back.

Finn's trembling muscles relaxed and he panted against Noni's neck. He relished the hot breaths on his skin. Calming heartbeats, warm limbs and soft fur.

A tired purr sounded and Noni smoothed his plump lip against Finn's ear, gently this time.

"Forgiven." The feline breathed.

Warmth bloomed in Finn's chest and the relief was so overwhelming his treacherous eyes misted again. He tightened his arms around Noni and pressed deep kisses against the smaller boy's damp neck, running his fingers through the velvety fur.

"I love you." He whispered over and over between kisses. Noni's purr strengthened and the feline's cock twitched against him.

Liler's deeper purr rumbled through Finn's spine and his pierced length hardened.

————————————

Finn woke once again to hunger and sore muscles. Noni's slender arm hooked around his waist and his little head was tucked beneath Finn's chin. Liler's leg was pressed between Finn's, purple arm thrown across both of the smaller boys.

Happiness sang through the Human's veins and he closed his eyes, smoothing his cheek against Noni's silky hair. The feline's arm tightened around him; responding, even in sleep.

He turned and placed a soft kiss on Liler's sharp nose. The feline's face scrunched up and he rubbed his nose against the blankets.

Finn tried again, brushing his lips over a sharp cheekbone and onto that pouting mouth. Liler stirred, strong fingers dug into Finn's curls and a pierced tongue surged into his mouth.

"Mm!" Finn pulled back, startled and the feline's grip hardened.

"I'm hungry." He whispered.

Purple lashes partially lifted and crystal eyes blinked at him drowsily. Liler drew him inexorably forward and kissed Finn thoroughly, before drawing back with a sigh.

"Go on." The feline grumbled and lifted his leg and Noni's arm.

The Human carefully sat up and stood. Liler's white tail smoothed once over Finn's calf, before the purple feline tucked Noni firmly against him. The smaller boy turned, sooty lashes still pressed to his cheeks, and pressed into the touch. Liler's breathing immediately deepened into sleep.

The sight warmed and Finn smiled, before walking to the door.

The halls were silent and the sounds of the party were gone. Finn struggled down the large steps, pausing several times to brace himself against bouts of dizziness.

He finally reached the floor he wanted and headed for the gold door. Several grey skinned servants were refilling the oil lamps, but there was no sign of Pani or Pion. They ignored the Human when he passed and Finn stretched onto his toes, opened the door and froze.

Acitu and Iadin were sitting cross legged on the bed, hands clasped. Incense was burning in a gold bowl and large crystals, emitting a pale glow, enclosed them in a circle.

"Two sons," Acitu was saying, voice low and soft. "Born only moments apart. One is a wanderer, searching the stars for knowledge and truth. He will sacrifice all he holds dear to bring light in the darkest of times. The other will rule kingdoms and his name will be sung for eons to come. He will have the power to feed the light or destroy it."

Her glowing eyes opened, flashing brilliantly in the shadowed room. The siblings gazed at each other silently, oval faces illuminated by the ghostly glow of the crystals, and Finn felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck.

Acitu's eyes flicked to the Human and the spell was broken. She leaned forward and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Sounds promising." She said, unfolding her long legs and gathering the dimming crystals into a beaded pouch. "I'll visit you when I return from Malovana."

Iadin nodded, long lashed eyes fixed blankly on the covers. Acitu hesitated and watched her brother a moment. Then she dropped the bag of crystals and advanced on Finn.

The Human stumbled back uncertainly, but Acitu only swept him up with one arm and moved swiftly back to her brother; dropping Finn into his lap.

"Head high! Mourning doesn't suit you!" She snapped and Iadin blinked, large eyes focusing on Finn. He smoothed back the tangled curls from the Human's face and wrinkled his nose at the cum drying on the smaller boy's skin.

"And mother doesn't suit you!" Iadin retorted sharply and turned Finn's body to inspect the scratches on his back.

"Motherhood certainly suits you." Acitu said slyly and her brother flashed her a glare. Her smile widened as she hefted her bag, pecked him on the lips and sauntered from the room.

Iadin was still frowning, touching fingers gently to the Human's spine and lifting quickly when Finn hissed in pain.

Iadin gathered him up, walked into the washroom and lowered Finn into the pool. Finn washed his skin and dimly heard Iadin call for a servant down the hall. He scrubbed at his hair until every drop of oil was rinsed out and stepped onto the dryer.

The Zithan returned, lifted Finn onto the warm stone ledge, and sprayed his torn skin with the itching substance.

"Good as new." Iadin murmured and pressed his fingers into Finn's healing ass. There was only a slight soreness at the stretch and Finn leaned into the touch peacefully. The Zithan hummed with satisfaction and wiped his hands.

When they returned to Iadin's room a servant delivered a jade tray bearing mosaic bowls with a tart pink salad and black berries that burst on the tongue. To wash it down afterwards was a creamy drink with a flavor like sugared violets.

It was surprisingly hearty and, with his belly full, Finn sank contentedly back against the Zithan's firm chest.

He thought back on Acitu's strange words. There had been something in the air. A force he couldn't begin to understand and it still made his heart pound.

Warm fingers brushed over his belly, nipples and throat. The moment was too good to waste and Finn let go of his uneasy thoughts - lifting his chin and enjoying the sensations. Full lips pressed gently against his mouth and Finn opened readily, stroking the lean thighs on either side of him.

Their lips parted with a soft sound and Iadin sighed into his hair.

"So calm." The Zithan murmured, long hair falling cooly against Finn's skin. "Keep me calm until morning."

Finn turned and pressed slow, lazy kisses against the creamy skin, sliding his hands down to that beautiful shaft.

**A/N: Some decadent relaxation for all of you out there. There's nothing Finn enjoys more. Next up they're moving in with the Vortans!**


End file.
